Personal
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Gibbs doesnt come into work one morning, and Tony notices that everyone is acting different. Complete.
1. Missing?

It's Personal

By: Trivette Lover Heather

--

"Did Gibbs tell either of you he wouldn't be here today?" Agent DiNozzo was getting a little nervous, but also a little excited. If Gibbs wasn't in, that usually meant he would be taking over the team for the day, and that was something he always looked forward to. After all, practice does make perfect.

Timothy McGee was off in his own world and hadn't noticed that Gibbs was late; he searched his mind for anything his boss may have mentioned to him. "Not me." He offered, and then continued staring into space.

Ziva David had better things to do then be concerned with Gibbs's lateness. "Not a big deal Tony…I'm sure he'll call."

"Yeah, not a big deal? Just cuz he is never late, never misses a day of work and never does not call? How is this not a big deal to you guys?"

Each of them ignored his response and continued on whatever it was they were doing. Tony put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, you know what, I'm just gonna go talk to Abby, she'll know." He attempted to scoff at his two friends, but they didn't even acknowledge his comment. He walked in the direction of the elevator, and as he pressed the button down, he secretly became, well, worried.

"Abs, Gibbs is late, got any idea…" He stopped himself short as he noticed her in the back office, slow dancing alone. He approached the room and as the door opened she screeched in surprise.

"Ah! Anthony DiNozzo, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"It's an automatic door Abs."

She huffed and ran to turn off the music. "Can I help you with something?"

Tony was taken aback. She would normally offer a good morning or at least a how are you. But not today. _Why was everyone acting so strange?_ He thought.

"That was really nice dancing Abs, you taking lessons or something?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…now did you need something?"

Tony scratched his head and smiled. "Okay well, Gibbs is late, he say anything about not coming in today?"

Abby got a worried look on her face and Tony immediately reassured her. "I'm sure it's nothing, just wanted to come down and see if he mentioned a dentist appointment and we just all forgot."

She clasped her hands together and jittered a bit. "Tony, whenever somebody is missing, it's bad…"

"He's not missing Abby; just cant get a hold of him is all."

"Right."

"Actually, it's probably just something private, and you know how he doesn't do the whole opening up thing much."

She nodded but the worried look remained. "Call him, I'll GPS it."

Tony shrugged. "He's probably at the dentist Abs."

"Fine, _I'll _call." She strutted by him, and headed towards her main computers. As she dialed on the phone, Tony couldn't help but glance at the CD case near the stereo and let out a short laugh.

As she typed away, Tony stood over her shoulder. "New perfume too Abs?"

Abby ignored him and continued her typing. "I'll have a fix in a minute."

Tony almost missed her comment as he was mesmerized by the smell of her perfume. "I thought wearing perfume was against a Goths religion or something?"

Again she didn't respond and only stared mouth agape as the result came up on the screen.

"Where?" Tony asked, squinting to look at the screen.

Before Abby could finish her response, Tony was racing out of her lab towards the elevator. Abby followed but only to give him a final look of fear as the doors closed between them.


	2. Barrage

"You two, with me!" Tony entered the office where McGee and Ziva were clearly zoned out. "What in the heck is the matter with you two?" He clapped his hands in a hope to snap them out of it. "Boss is in trouble, let's move."

The word 'trouble' created a chain reaction that consisted of: getting out of their chairs, the opening of their desk drawers, holstering of their weapons and the tossing of their black bags over their shoulders.

"McGee, bring around the car." Tony reached into Gibbs desk and tossed him the keys.

"Where are we going Tony?"

Tony was already at the elevator when McGee posed the question. "Navy Yard Cemetery." He replied quickly.

McGee paused. "That doesn't mean what I think it means does it?"

Tony waved him over. "Will you get in here?"

Ziva was silent, and didn't seem to care about the when, where or why. She just knew it was time to work and attemped to put everything else on her mind aside.

"These are the coordinates." Tony began to bark out orders in his best attempt at Gibbs impression he could do. "I don't know why, and I don't care why, I just got this feeling in my gut, the boss is in trouble."

"We trust you Tony." Ziva spoke the first words she had in ten minutes, as she sat impatiently in the back seat.

The four words jolted Tony a bit, as well as McGee. _Since when did Ziva use a word like trust, let a lone in the direction of Tony?_

As they continued to their destination, each of them played out possible scenarios in their heads, attempting to leave out the worst from their minds, no matter how probable it may be.

"There's his car." Tony pointed and McGee pulled behind it slowly. After looking inside the car and finding nothing, the three of them proceeded to where the coordinates took them, but Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

"Damn." Tony responded, attempting to call his phone, in hope that new coordinates would point them in the right direction, but of course, the phone had been turned off. "Okay, comb the surrounding area. He couldn't have gone far if his car is still here."

The three of them spread out in opposite directions. It wasn't long before McGee shouted. "Guys, come here." He stood over a grave site and pointed, his head bowing for a moment, and when Tony and Ziva arrived they couldn't help but do the same.

"He was just coming to visit them Tony." McGee spoke up after a few long seconds had passed.

"You think Probie?"

McGee sighed and holstered his weapon. "I didn't say at ease McGee, I still got a bad feeling."

"Tony, its obvious, he's here just visiting. He's probably just getting some more flowers or something."

Ziva shook her head. "He's right McGee, something is kinky." She peered around and lifted her weapon slightly.

"Hinky." Tony corrected and began to lift his weapon as well.

McGee sighed and began to do the same, but it wasn't long after that that a bullet ripped through his shoulder taking him to the ground.

"Down!" Tony shoved Ziva to the ground, and the two of them crawled behind headstones for cover. "Don't get up Probie." He yelled over to him as he attempted to peer behind the headstone for the possible shooter. As he did a couple bullets ricocheted, causing him to take cover once again. "See anything?"

Ziva shook her head. "No…but we can't just lay here like sitting geese."

"Ducks." Tony whispered to himself. He attempted to think of what his boss might do in this situation, but it was then they heard a shot come from direction of the shooter, but it was not at them. The two of them peered around, to see a body running towards them. They knelt up and pointed their weapons; but lowered them as the form became more familiar.

"Don't lower your weapons, there's more where he came from. Stay down damnit." He hollered as he continued his running; when he reached them he hit the ground, causing them to follow his lead, he then made his way to the body writhing in pain.

"McGee." Gibbs whispered into his ear. "You don't die on us, you hear." He lifted his head to examine the wound. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Ziva looked over at Tony, attempting to place the blame on him.

"Gut feeling?" Tony replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

Gibbs nodded. "Impressive Tony, but sometimes gut feelings can get you into a whole lot of trouble."

With that last word, bullets began to barrage them again; Gibbs inevitably hiding behind the gravestone of his daughter Kelly.

"Listen, I'll provide cover, Tony you get McGee and run towards the car, Ziva you stay with me to cover them till I say you can move."

Each of them nodded. "Then what boss?"

"Then you get the hell outta here DiNozzo!" He hollered over the bullets ricocheting. "Don't you try and be a hero. When I say go, you go."

Ziva checked her clip, and as she reinserted it, Gibbs gave the order. "Go!"

Tony crawled to McGee's body and taking his left arm, lifted him quickly over his shoulder. "Gotta get you on that diet Probie." He said to himself as he began to jog towards the car. Gibbs and Ziva were firing in hope that the shooter would cease his barrage of bullets.

"Ziva Go!" She nodded and began to fire as she headed in the same direction as Tony. Just as she saw him place McGee in the back seat, her body twisted in one direction, then another, finally bringing her face to face with the ground beneath her.

"No." When Gibbs saw her fall, he lifted himself up and raced in the direction of the shooter, firing frantically and hitting home. As he saw the body of the shooter fall, his legs couldn't take him fast enough to his agents.

Tony had begun to lift her off the ground when Gibbs arrived. "What the hell is going on boss?"

"Get her up, let's move."

Tony pulled Ziva into the back seat, him now sitting in between the two of them and attempting to stop the bleeding. Gibbs got behind the wheel, and took off faster than he ever had before. He could hear the labored breathing from DiNozzo, and the noises of pain from his Ziva and McGee. He then began to pray earnestly for the first time in a long time. When they arrived at the hospital the two of them assisted in getting their bodies out of the car, as the paramedics quickly rolled them through the ER doors.

Gibbs and Tony jogged next to the gurneys, doing their best to stay out of their way. A couple nurses told them they couldn't come any further, as they rolled them into the area to prepare for surgery.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, still breathing heavily. "Boss…"

Gibbs slowly wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and directed him to a nearby wall to settle him down.

"What the hell just happened?" He leaned against the wall, as Gibbs released his hand from around his waist.

Gibbs stared at his hand for a moment, and realized the blood on his hand was not from Ziva or McGee, and reached out to grab his senior agent before he collapsed. "DiNozzo?!...Nurse get over here now!"


	3. A Vendetta

Ducky came through the doors in haste, with Abby wrapped around his arm like a child wrapped around the leg of his mother. They met Gibbs pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Abby quickly released Ducky and pulled Gibbs into a hug. The doctor observed his friend, and noticed the intense look of pain and shock in his eyes. He looked him up and down and saw the dried blood on both his hands, and some that had apparently dried on his face as well, that Abby was now attempting to wipe off.

"Leave it Abs, it's alright."

She lowered the handkerchief that Ducky had given her, and slipped it into her pocket. She was still snuggled tightly around his waist as she stood there.

"They're all okay right?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't know Abs."

Ducky made eye contact with his friend and knew what he wanted him to do. "Abby why don't you come and sit, let Gibbs get cleaned up."

She squeezed Gibbs tighter. "I want to stay with him." She looked up, then rested her head on his shoulder.

Ducky motioned for her to come back over to him. She shook her head reluctant to let go. Gibbs then wrapped his arm around her waist and headed towards the chairs in the corner to sit down.

"Abby listen, I know you want to stay close to me right now, and I love you for that. But I need some time to wrap my head around this, I won't be far, and Ducky will stay here with you."

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, and Gibbs wiped one away, accidentally brushing some dry blood onto her cheek. The mere sight of it caused Gibbs to cringe, and he grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket to wipe it off.

"You haven't heard anything Jethro?"

He shook his head in response. "DiNozzo doesn't seem too serious."

Gibbs motioned for Ducky to follow him a few feet away, and Abby nodded in understanding as the two walked a slight distance from her.

"I was set up Duck. Someone called and told me to meet at Shannon and Kelly's grave sites to tell me who was_ really_ responsible for their death…when I arrived I was ambushed near my car, I was able to take out a couple of them, then retreated till I could get the others. I should've called into the office and lied; they should've never come there for me."

"But they did Jethro, and that's of no importance now, what matters is their recovery. How badly were they injured?"

He started to chip some of the blood off his hands. "McGee was hit in the shoulder, Ziva took two, one in the back, the other in her shoulder or chest maybe, DiNozzo got hit near his ribs…"

"Good lord Jethro, who are these people that are after you?"

Gibbs shook his head, almost in disbelief. "Hell if I know Duck, all I do know is they messed with the wrong marine."

Ducky smiled slightly as he knew DiNozzo would've loved the Few Good Men reference Gibbs had just offered.

"You're going out to find them aren't you?"

"I am…I need you to stay here." He motioned towards Abby who was now sitting with her hands folded.

"She will be fine. I will call and update you should anything change."

"Alright." He walked over and gave Abby a kiss. "I'll be back soon, stay here with Ducky." As he walked away, she grabbed his hand to stop him, pulling him back in for another hug. "What if, what if you get hurt too Gibbs? I can't-I can't deal if you die too."

He tried to soothe her by hugging her tighter. "No one has died yet Abs."

She released him and wiped her face. "I know, I shouldn't have said that, it's just the odds are…one of them…"

He stopped her before she could continue. "If I was a betting man, my money would be on all three of them coming out of this…now you hang here, I'll be back soon, I promise."

Abby took a seat and Ducky slowly took her hand. "He's not a betting man is he Ducky?"

"Today he is my dear, today he is."

---

The drive to headquarters couldn't have been any more silent. He ignored lights and cars and horns. It was like he expected it all to be a dream and he would wake up any minute, but the stares that were aimed at him when he exited the elevator proved that theory wrong. They were stares of sorrow, anger and curiosity. He didn't speak with anyone, but no one expected him to. He sat down at his desk, and did his best to keep his gaze away from the empty desks around him and to the front of his computer screen. He punched a few keys then picked up his phone, speaking only a few words before hanging up.

The Director was out of the country and had been calling his cell phone constantly for an update, but he didn't oblige. As far as he concerned where this case was taking him, may result in losing his badge or his life, whichever came first, and he didn't need the static.

His heart hadn't stopped racing, he kept replaying images of Ziva hitting the ground, and driving to the ER. He couldn't shake them, but in a way he didn't want to. He knew it would help drive him towards whoever was responsible and right now, finding him was more important than anything he used to think mattered. As he left the office, the stares burned a hole in his back. He didn't have answers, but that's exactly what he was going to find. He knew it would be then and only then that he would come back to that office.

He arrived at his destination, and sat quietly at a nearby bench, with a friend coming to sit down beside him only moments later.

"Tobias."

He nodded. "Jethro."

"Tell me you have a name."

He reached into his coat and handed him a folder. "You realize it could cost me my badge and then some for getting this."

"Look in my eyes and ask me if that matters to me right now Tobias."

"I know, just throwing it out there."

Gibbs searched through the file. "You mean to tell me, this guy's son may be responsible…after all this time?"

"You know this works Jethro, a cell of agents followed his gang's activities for the past ten years or so, and it wasn't until his kid got old enough that he started taking people out to re-claim the family business."

"Why now?"

"We don't know. We're assuming the age, and his means. He was finally able to find the guy who killed his father, little vendetta; Mexicans take this stuff pretty seriously, probably even more so than the Italians... it wasn't until now that he had the power and means to kill a cop…"

"Well he may have killed more than one, and the bastard aint going back to Mexico walking that's for damn sure."

"I got a search going for him Jethro, but it won't be easy, he's probably half way to Mexico already."

"He's not." He got up and started towards his car.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I'm still alive…but _he_ won't be for long."

Fornell sat there for a few moments and remembered how it felt when he lost one of his agents, he tried to block out the thoughts of losing his whole team, and hoped for his friend's sake, he wouldn't have to experience it.

--

Jorge Manuel Perez; a name that would now be etched in Gibbs mind, until that name was on a death certificate in his hands. He was headed to visit Jorge's last known contact in the area, when his phone jolted him out of his thoughts. The caller ID read 'Ducky', and after taking a long labored breath, he answered.

"Jethro, you'll want to get over here right away."

"What is it?"

In the background he could hear Abby saying his name frantically. And after the next few words from his friend, his phone gradually dropped from his hand, and he spun the car harshly in the direction of the hospital.

--

AN: Attention, Cliff ahead. Please do not fall…Does anyone know if they mention the 'name' of the guy who killed Gibbs wife in the series? Thanks for the reviews!! More I get, sooner I update :)


	4. The Waiting

AN: Dear fans, here in Michigan, we have what is called 'black ice' and I had my first "run" in with it on Monday morning, I was traveling on an expressway bridge, hit the ice and subsequently crashed multiples times against the concrete wall partitions. By the Grace of God, I am well. At exiting the car, via a good Samaritan, I also witnessed approx. 20 more crashes as we waited for police to arrive. It was certainly an experience I will never forget. I am grateful that I am still here, and able to finish this story for you all , among many other things I am thankful to be doing. So after that long introduction, here is Ch. 4….

---

"Abigail, please try to calm down…" he attempted to keep her quiet as she was getting more worked up by the second.

"I need Gibbs, need Gibbs here Ducky."

"He's on his way my dear…"

Little did they know, that Gibbs was on his way, but not in the way they imagined.

Just as Ducky reached for another handkerchief, he saw the doors of the ER swing open and a familiar frame lying on the stretcher.

"Dear Lord…" He got up and paced towards the stretcher to see in fact, it was his friend. "What happened?" He grabbed a hold of a nurse who was moving along side.

"Car accident…got to go sir…" She raced past him, and entered through the double doors, not allowing Ducky to follow.

Abby appeared at his side, bordering on hysterical. "What is it?"

Ducky sighed and put both his hands on her shoulders, looking up at her but not sure what to say.

"What is it Ducky?!" She demanded with her tone.

"That was Gibbs, Abigail; he's been in an accident."

She stepped past him to the double doors which had just closed, and began to pound on the glass, when two security officers made their way over.

"Get your hands off her, I've got her." He stepped in and took hold of her arm. "Easy Abigail, it didn't seem too bad, please calm down my dear." The two took a seat at the closest chair Ducky could get to.

"This isn't happening Ducky, it isn't…all just a bad dream...right…tell me it's all just a bad dream."

"I wish it was, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you that…what I can tell you is that no matter what happens here today, I will not leave your side my dear."

She began to grip his hand tighter and they embraced for a moment. "I am going to see about Ziva…stay here please."

She nodded and he headed towards the nurses station. "Any news on Ziva David…she had lost a heart rhythm just moments ago…we were waiting to see about her condition."

The nurse hit a few keys and looked up. "She is critical now, and I'm afraid you may need to speak with the doctor for her current condition, I will page him for you."

He took a deep breath. "Thank you, we will be right there." He pointed over in Abby's direction. "Any chance you could tell me anything about the gentlemen who was just brought in…?"

"All I know is what came over the radio, appears there was an accident…you know him as well?"

He looked down. "I do, he was rushing here for Miss David's condition."

"I see, well, I will keep you updated best I can Mister…?"

"Mallard…and its Doctor."

"Really, what's your specialty Doctor?" She asked curious.

"Medical Examiner." He said simply and turned to walk towards Abby, who was now staring straight ahead. A few minutes passed before a Doctor in a white lab coat approached the two of them.

"Doctor Mallard?"

He stood up, and Abby did the same. "I am…what can you tell us?"

"Well, Miss David, as you may know lost a heart rhythm a few moments ago, I'm afraid the lack of oxygen during that time has caused her to slip into a coma…her wounds were repaired in surgery to best of our ability. Right now, we are monitoring her closely, to ward against any further lapses. I'm afraid all we can do now is…"

"Wait…yes I'd imagined you would say something to that affect."

"It is certainly the truth Doctor, I'm sure you can understand how the brain can be damaged when deprived of oxygen."

"I do." He responded softly, and Abby began to grip his hand tighter as the conversation unfolded.

"What are her chances? I mean she's gonna wake up right?" Abby added.

"It is too early to tell, but I will say that with the amount of time she was flat lined, it is likely there will be some adverse affects, should she wake up at all."

Abby punched him in the left shoulder. "Now why would you go and say something like that? She is gonna be fine… you have to think positive okay?!"

He had been slugged before when giving bad news, but never punched in the shoulder, but at this point he wasn't sure which hurt more. "I apologize ma'am, but I am simply trying to be straight with you."

"I don't want you to be straight; I want you to be optimistic."

"Abigail please."

"No Ducky, he's using words like adverse, and if, and unlikely…what kind of positive thoughts are they?"

Ducky shook his head and nodded an apology towards the Doctor. "We understand, when will we be able to see her?"

"I will have a nurse notify you." He stared at Abby for a moment. "Ma'am, I assure you we are doing everything possible to help your friend."

She nodded but said nothing. Just as the doctor walked away, she saw the double doors open and a familiar face coming towards her.

"Tony!!!"

She raced towards him, but stopped mid-hug, as she noticed the grimace of pain on his face. "Hey Abs."

"Tony…how are you my boy?" Ducky approached his side.

"I'm alright, just a flesh wound…I didn't see McGee or Ziva in there…what's going on?"

Abby sighed. "We almost lost Ziva …she's in a coma Tony."

Tony's eyes closed. "Gosh, what the hell happened Ducky? Where is Gibbs, I know he was here when I blacked out…"

Ducky looked over at Abigail. "Tony you may not want to believe this, but Gibbs was just brought in, he was in accident…"

Tony looked back through the doors. "The guy they just brought in…you mean to tell me that was the boss?"

"I'm afraid so."

Tony turned back and limped quickly down the hall way. The two security guards from earlier, making sure that neither Ducky nor Abbey followed.

After about ten minutes, which seemed like an eternity to the both of them, Tony re-emerged from the doors and walked towards where they were sitting. "Looks like he'll be alright…just some bruising and a nice concussion…they said he'll be out for a bit."

"Thank God." Ducky responded, and gave a small smile towards Abby.

"Did you ask about McGee, Tony?" Abby asked, only relieved for a moment.

"Yeah, they said he's still in surgery, but they cant tell me anything…" He started to rub his temples. "Man; I'm beginning to think this is all just a bad dream."

"There's a lot of that going around my boy…will they be releasing you soon?"

"Not yet, I bribed the nurse with my number to let me walk around…"

Abby punched his in the shoulder. "Abs…geez…sorry, look, when Gibbs wakes up we'll have a better idea of what's going on…until then, I should put a call into the Director and give her an update."

Ducky nodded. "I will go ask the nurse about an update on Timothy…Abby why don't you have a seat, I'll be right back.'

She agreed and walked slowly to her chair, as she sat down her mind was spinning. And for the first time since she was a child, she hung her head low, and prayed.

"Yes, I would like to check on Timothy McGee, he was brought in along side Miss David."

The nurse looked at him curious. "You know all of these people?"

"We work together, they are NCIS agents…there was a shooting as you can see and well, yes…I do know them…so please, tell me how he is?"

"I see…" She picked up the phone and stared at him reassuringly. "It appears he is out of surgery…he is in ICU now, he's in serious condition…I can see about letting you and your friend into see him soon…" She could see the tiredness and worry in his eyes, and in all her years as a nurse, she had never seen anything like it.

He reached out to shake her hand and brought it up to kiss it. "You are an angel my dear, thank you."

She smiled in return. "It seems you are something of an angel as well." She motioned over to Abby.

"Yes, well, she is very dear to me, well; to all of us…this has been hard on us all."

"I will do everything I can to keep you informed, and please call me Michelle."

"Thank you Michelle." He released her hand, as he realized he had not yet let go. "We won't be far."

He paced over to Tony and Abigail. "Timothy is in the ICU, appears his injuries are severe but he should be alright…did the Director Sheppard have anything to offer?"

Tony shook his head. "Just that Gibbs wouldn't return her calls…he didn't say anything to you about who was behind this Ducky?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well I have an idea of someone he may have gone to for answers…I'm going to make another phone call."

Ducky took a seat next to Abby and slowly took hold of her hand. "Everyone is going to make it Abigail, we have to stay strong."

"Dr. Mallard." The nurse approached and he stood up to greet her. "Your friend, Leroy Gibbs, he is coming around, he's asking for a DiNozzo?"

Ducky smiled. "Yes, I will go get him, thank you so much Michelle."

She smiled in return. "He is in bed four, around the corner."

Tony arrived shortly after the nurse walked away. "What's up?"

"Gibbs is awake; he is asking for you, bed four."

He sighed in relief. "Alright, I'll be back soon, I promise." He gripped Abby's other hand before walking away.

Tons of thoughts were running through Tony's head as he made his way to Gibb's side. He couldn't believe that his team, well Gibbs team, was in this state. But his fears were comforted, when he reminded himself of who their leader was, and that he had never let them down before.

As he approached the bed, Gibbs mangled form stared up at him and attemped to speak. "You were hit?"

Tony nodded. "Apparently." He laughed a bit. "But I'm alright…how you doing?"

"Head-ache…Ziva—McGee?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before responding. "McGee should be alright, he's in ICU…but Ziva, well, she's…"

"Dead isn't she?" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Tony shook his head. "No, would take more than two bullets to take her out boss…she's in a coma now, the doc said it doesn't look good though…"

"Brain damage?" Gibbs asked.

"You knew she was out boss?"

"Ducky told me just before I came, said she flat lined…I was on my way when I was blindsided damnit."

Tony took a seat near the bed. "Don't get mad at me boss, but I just called Fornell and he 'reluctantly' filled me in, so where do we go from here?"

"We?" Gibbs looked him up and down. "You're hurt Tony."

"Well you're not looking too hot yourself."

"This is my battle…and I'm not taking the risk of losing you again."

Tony looked up at him. "You're not doing this alone…they tried once, they'll try again."

He thought for a moment. "Fine…listen, call the Director, have her put out on the news that I was killed in the accident…then we'll go get the bastard."

He nodded. "Alright, you know where he is?"

"I know where he will be."

Tony shrugged. "Where's that?"

"Mexico."

He smiled slightly. "Vacation boss?"

Gibbs nodded and attempted to sit up, his legs dangling from the bed frame.

"Vacation DiNozzo."

--

AN: This was meant to be two chapters, but after the long delay, I wanted to give you a big dose. Please review, it will make my neck and back feel better :)


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Gibbs slowly walked through the corridor to meet the first room he planned to visit. He had taken a few hours, per insistence of the doctor, and was patched up just about as good as new. As he peered into the room, he saw Abby crawled up next to his agent, and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Abs." He attempted to whisper her awake but to no avail. He placed his hand softly on her shoulder and shook her a bit. "Abs…"

She lifted her head, and opened and closed her eyes a few times before letting out a short yawn. Once she realized who was standing before her, her head quickly snapped to the body beside her.

"Its not what you think Gibbs…I was just, well he's not awake and I just…"

"It's okay Abs, I understand." He helped her stand back up and they embraced softly. "How is he doing?"

"Well Doctor said, they think he is out of danger and all. When he wakes up they'll know how much pain he's really in."

Gibbs stared at McGee for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds. Abby could read her friends mind and gently poked him in the chest.

"This is not your fault Gibbs. So stop your guilt trip, you gotta go get the guys that did this to us."

He smiled at the word 'us', and subsequently poked her back. "I will get them, and I can feel guilty if I darn well please Abby."

"Fine, feel guilty, whatever makes you get the bastards." She stood up tall and gave her best impression of an angry Gibbs.

"That was good Abs, you been working on that?"

"Yes I have, have you been working on yours so you'll be ready when you get who did this?"

He nodded. "I don't need practice, I'm a pro." He then placed his hand on McGee's shoulder. "You get well Tim, DiNozzo and I got some business to take care of."

"You're gonna call every hour right?"

Gibbs simply stared back at her.

"Okay, every half hour?"

He smirked a bit, but continued his stare.

She huffed. "Aww come on Gibbs…every day at least?"

"We'll try Abs."

She started to stomp up and down like a small child about to throw a tantrum. "Gibbs…you gotta call, I'm falling apart at the seams here…and you and Tony are going to some far away land to catch some far away bad guys and you're telling me that you wont call every day?"

He wanted to laugh at her outburst, but the look on her face was so filled with grief, he only returned her rant with a kiss on her forehead.

"We will call, I promise…take care of things for me will ya?"

Between a few tears she saluted jokingly and watched him slowly leave. When he was out of sight, she crawled back onto the bed and snuggled up tight. "Come back to me Gibbs, you better come back to…" She looked at McGee and continued. "Us."

--

Gibbs next stop was one hallway down and to the left. He had asked the Director to have his two agents be placed room to room, but the Doctors had insisted that Ziva was too critical for that area. The walk down to her room was as if Gibbs was leaving an agent who was going to make it, to another who didn't have a chance. He was being his old self, realistic yet hopeful. He just wished his hopeful side would be the one that won this time.

He approached her bed side, but couldn't go more than a minute without a nurse coming and going. She really did look peaceful and for a second Gibbs wondered if he wanted her to wake up at all. The reality of what they dealt with every day, had to be worse than the rest she was experiencing right then. He shook that thought out of his head, and slipped his hand under hers.

"I'm sorry this happened Ziva, but Tony and I are gonna bring back the guys head on a platter, you can count on that." He released her hand and watched it go limp, suddenly fighting back tears. "Don't you even think of going anywhere, while I'm gone, that's an order." He stopped before leaving the room for one last glance. "Head on a damn platter Ziva, so help me, he's gonna wish he was never born."

As he left the room, he was met by Tony and Ducky, who had overheard his last phrase.

"Silver platter boss?"

Gibbs patted him on the shoulder and motioned for the exit. "Brass DiNozzo."

As they walked away, Ducky waved solemnly. "You two be careful."

"Will do Duck." Gibbs replied as the doors opened. "Take care of Abby."

"I will Jethro…you take care of Tony!" He smiled a bit and watched as they walked out of his sight.

He then found himself in Ziva's room, taking a seat and rehashing one of his favorites stories, all this before slowly drifting off to sleep.

--

In the car to the air field, the tension could be cut with a knife and Tony knew it.

"Think they'll be okay boss?"

"If I didn't think they'd be okay, would we be leaving DiNozzo?"

He nodded. "Of course not, I was just trying to ease the tension with some conversation; ya know…_ease_ the tension."

"I don't want you to _ease_ the tension, I like the tension."

Tony folded his hands and stared out the window. "Uh huh."

And those were the last words Tony uttered, until the plane landed at their destination.

"Can I talk now boss?"

"You could've talked the whole time DiNozzo; you just had to keep from saying something stupid."

"Really? Aw, cuz I really wanted to tell you this story…"

Gibbs stopped and stared back at him.

"But it can wait…so what's the plan now?"

Just then his phone rang and he flipped it open. "Yeah Gibbs…Abs I can't hear you, you're breaking up…you're breaking up…Abs? Abs?" He closed the phone frustrated.

"Bad reception boss?"

"What would make you say that DiNozzo? No, Abbey just got laryngitis and I suddenly forgot how to understand the English language." He resisted slapping him hard, and readjusted the bag over his shoulder.

Tony shrugged, expecting a head slap. "What's next?"

"We get to a phone and call her back, cuz I know one thing…"

"What's that boss?"

"Something's wrong."

Tony resisted the urge to say 'the famous gut' and simply followed close behind.

--

Ducky had just moved out of the line of fire, when Abby threw the phone against a near by wall.

"Abigail you must try and calm down."

"How can I calm down Ducky? Tell me huh? How?"

"Cleaning always relaxes me." He pointed to the small parts of the phone now scattered across the floor and smiled up at her.

She nodded with a smile, and the two knelt down and began picking up the pieces. When they were through, Ducky reached out to help her up and lifted her chin with his hand, speaking words that each of them needed to hear.

"Timothy is strong Abigail…he will make it through this."

--

AN: Went one chapter without a cliff, what can I say? Have to keep you guessing. More of the Mexico adventure and the Trials back home, after the weekend. Review, and just maybe sooner. Sly grin


	6. Contact

"Phone, por favor?" Tony almost laughed at himself as he attempted Spanish, and then took to spelling the word out, in hopes that would work.

"P-H-O-N-E?"

The lady simply stared back at him, as he placed his left hand up to his ear, and acted out a phone call.

"Oh, telephono." She replied and pulled it out from underneath the bar.

"Gracias." Gibbs said, approaching the conversation and quickly lifting the phone from its handle.

"Didn't know you spoke Spanish boss."

"There's_ a lot _you don't know DiNozzo."

"That hurt boss."

"Celensio." He lifted his hand, getting a flinch from Tony, but he was simply motioning for the lady who had left to come back and give them a code to dial out to the US. "Gracias seniorita." He dialed and Tony watched him almost rip the phone cord to shreds as he waited. "Went straight to voicemail."

"Try Ducky's cell."

"You think DiNozzo?" He closed the phone and dialed again. "Duck, yeah, it's Gibbs…." After a few moments, he took in a deep sigh and stopped to place his hand on his forehead, causing Tony to become nervous.

"How in the hell did that happen? Duck you make sure they are taking care of him damnit….alright…no we just arrived, How is Abs?...Alright, keep your phone on, we'll check in tonight…I know, yes, we will be…" He closed the phone in his usual manner, without a goodbye. Although the way things were going lately, he may want to start.

"Boss?" DiNozzo spoke softly.

Gibbs turned to face him. "McGee was just taken into surgery."

Tony looked confused. "Surgery, what the hell for? They got everything before didn't they?"

He picked up his bag and motioned for them to leave, but Tony grabbed his arm to stop him. "Answer me boss, what's wrong?"

He took in a deep breath. "Wound got infected, they uh, they are taking him in to amputate."

Tony stood mouth open, not sure how to respond. "But he was hit in the shoulder; they can't do that can they?"

"Do I look like I went to medial school Tony? I just know what Ducky told me. They gotta make sure it doesn't spread into the bloodstream, so it's their only option…I don't know how it all works…but that's the way it is."

Tony took to now rubbing his temples and Gibbs started out of the bar. "Wait up boss."

"We don't have all day DiNozzo; we gotta meet my contact at our hotel room in two hours."

Tony didn't follow, and Gibbs paced back to him. "Look Tony, I know this is hard…I know he's a friend, but right now we got work to do. Now you with me? Or you want to go back and hold his hand?"

Tony nodded. "With you."

Gibbs approached and softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then let's go do what we came here to do."

--

The two hours in their hotel room, was mostly filled with silence. He and Gibbs sat with both their backs to the wall, Tony playing solitaire and Gibbs cleaning his weapon. It was a few minutes after the first hour passed that Tony decided to break the silence.

"Probie can still be an agent right boss?"

Gibbs looked up. "Don't know."

"I mean I'm sure he can still do his computer stuff, just a little slower ya know…and well he can teach, there's always teaching."

"Yeah."

"And prosthetics are big now, I mean remember in the Fugitive, I mean those things are really functional…maybe he could even stay a field agent." Tony looked into Gibb's eyes and they looked doubtful. "Just throwing stuff out there."

"Yeah."

DiNozzo continued his card game and repeated Gibbs response. "Yeah."

--

Ducky observed Abby as she picked at her food, the cafeteria was relatively desolate as the hour seemed ungodly, even to them.

"Do try and eat something Abigail…cant let great meatloaf like that go to waste." He attempted to have her smile, but it was no use. "I'd imagine Timothy would want you to eat something."

"Well Timothy isn't here Ducky…neither is Gibbs, or Ziva, or Tony…and no matter what any of them would want, they are not here, so they cant make me."

Ducky nodded. "Then I guess I should go too then?" He stood up, but Abby grabbed his arm.

"I didn't mean that you don't matter- I'm just frustrated and sad and angry and I don't know how to make that go away."

He sat back down. "Abigail, the only thing that will make that go away, is for all of them to be home and safe, and going about business as usual…until that time comes, you have to be strong, and I will absolutely positively not allow your diet to suffer as a result."

She smiled finally, and Ducky felt like he had accomplished something. "Now please, either eat that meatloaf, or stab it with a fork and put it out of its misery."

She smiled again. "Oh Ducky what would I do without you?"

"Starve."

--

"Come in, slow and easy." Gibbs had his weapon held tight as did Tony.

"I thought we were on the same side." The agent spoke English, which was a relief, at least to Tony.

"You can never be too careful." Gibbs added and motioned for Tony to search him. After Tony seized the mans two weapons Gibbs couldn't help but nod towards them with a smile.

"Well…" He continued to hold his hands up. "You can never be too careful."

"You can put your hands down now, although doing a few jumping jacks probably couldn't hurt ya." Gibbs motioned to the large gut the agent had.

The agent took it lightly and patted his stomach. "Yes well, the physical fitness program here in Mexico has a lot of catching up to do."

Tony chimed in. "Yeah not to mention the new_ light_ beer industry, you guys are way behind…" But with Gibbs staring he ended his chime.

"What do you have for us?"

He took a few papers from his back pocket. 'This is where we know Perez to be…it includes a map, and a fair layout of the area…your best bet may be to get him on the streets."

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked, looking over the papers, his pistol still in hand.

"Its simple…two of you…thirty of them."

Tony nodded. "He's got a point there boss."

But Gibbs disregarded his comment. "And on the streets, he won't have more?"

"Good counter point boss."

"DiNozzo…"

"Shutting up boss."

The agent smiled at the exchange. "He may, he does have eyes on the street now, but only a few. It is still not clear if he has the full loyalty of the area just yet…he is big…but competition is still out there."

"Who is the competition?"

"Few small fries, but one big. By the name of Fernando Hernandez, he's got an all out war going, he ran the business till Jorge started offing the competition…that's not Fernando's style so he split off."

"Where can we find this Fernando?"

"Are you kidding me? Two gringos coming in and setting up a meet with Hernandez…you've gotta be kidding me right?"

Gibbs stepped closer to him and Tony responded. "He's not kidding."

"Alright, look, perhaps I can have one of my men arrange something."

Again, Gibbs just stared and Tony replied. "Perhaps?"

"Alright…I'll be back here in an hour."

"Not a minute later." Gibbs said as he finally holstered his weapon.

"So it is true that you Americans are always rushing?"

They both nodded. "When its important, and this is _very_ important."

"To both of us." Tony added as he stood behind him.

"I can see it in your eyes Agent Gibbs…Agent DiNozzo…Jorge hurt you yes?"

Neither of them answered.

"I see. Well, perhaps I can be back here in a half hour…I will be in touch."

The two stood there cautiously as the man walked out. And they both returned their backs to the respective walls they had been against previously, each of their weapons lying to their right. If they had learned anything in their time together through the years, it was to expect the unexpected. But as they waited, they couldn't help but let their minds find their way to four friends, they wished they were with more than anything.

--

"Good idea ordering pizza duck man." Abby said as she took a seat next to Ziva's bed side. "It really is a comfort food."

"I'm glad it helped you get your appetite back my dear, this has been a long ordeal."

"It has been for you too Ducky…I know you're trying to be stoic with that stiff upper lip and all that, but you're scared too right?"

He lifted his fingers and pinched them tightly together. "Maybe this much."

As the two laughed slightly, Ducky noticed Abigail's pizza slice slip slowly to the ground and followed her gaze. Ducky then jumped up faster than he thought he ever could.

"Nurse…come quickly…she's awake."


	7. Expectations

AN: Okay, smacks head, I totally didn't realize Tony spoke Spanish, my dearest apologies. I should've asked you guys that before I wrote that chapter. My fault. Anyhow, hopefully as the craziness continues you will forget that little mishap….so without further adieu…Chapter 7… PS If you could check out my new, "Last Words" story, I'd love to know your thoughts as well… (Pathetic plug I know). Enjoy!

--

"Fernando has agreed to meet…but I should warn you, he is not very welcoming to foreigners."

"It's okay." Tony replied. "Neither is he." He pointed at Gibbs who was re-holstering his weapon.

"What are the details?"

"He'll meet with you tonight, seven thirty…Manuel's bar at the end of the street."

"Weapons?" Gibbs asked curious.

"What do you think?"

"You go back and tell him, we carry our weapons or we carry his only chance of getting Jorge back to the States with us."

The Agent smiled. "You sure are a cocky son of a…"

"Hey now, no bad language in front of the kid." Gibbs replied, nodding towards DiNozzo, who plastered a funny look on his face.

"Gee Thanks dad." He mocked him, but Gibbs simply smiled in return.

"You Americans sure have funny working relationships…"

"Yeah well, we use whatever works…and this works." He motioned to DiNozzo then to himself. "Now, we carry our weapons…that's that."

"I'll let him know…"

"Will you be there tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it. But I may just make a guest appearance, cuz I have got to see this." He laughed slightly and walked out.

"What's the _this_, he's referring to boss?"

Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder. "Us, letting Fernando, pick the style of platter for Jorge's head."

--

Abby was smiling. Yes, she was smiling. McGee's condition, though in her mind, was subsided by the awakening of Ziva. The Doctors began to perform tests and Ducky and Abby waited reluctantly in the hall way. It was an eternity, at least to Abby before her Doctor emerged to give them the news.

"She is pretty responsive, and seems to remember the entire ordeal. Unfortunately her fine motor skills seem to have been effected. We will doing more tests this afternoon."

"Can we go in and talk with her?"

"You may."

With that, Ducky motioned for Abby to do so, while he left to check on Timothy's condition.

--

"Be on your toes DiNozzo…and I'll do all the talking…got it?"

He nodded. "Got it boss."

The two entered and were immediately directed to a corner table, where a group of about five men were centered around. Gibbs quickly put out his hand for Fernando to take, and he returned the gesture.

"I'm Gibbs, this is DiNozzo."

"Your kid?"

"Sometimes I think so…I'm sure you know why we're here."

"You have something that might help me get Jorge…and I'm all ears."

Gibbs pointed to himself. "I killed his Father…he came to the States with a little vendetta and took down two members of my team. I'm here with my own little vendetta as well…"

"Why is this of interest to me?"

"I can bring him out of the woodwork…he thinks I'm dead, but once I reveal I'm not, he won't be able to resist coming out in the open…I plan on sending him a telegram with a time and place to meet, and explain that it has to be him…he can't say no."

"How can you be so sure of that gringo?"

"Because, I'm sure you know, when someone kills someone you love, there is a certain satisfaction about killing them yourself."

The man nodded in agreement. "He sent his men after you before yes?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think he will believe you?"

"My gut."

He looked confused. "Are you not feeling well Senor?"

Tony couldn't help but smile. "He means he's got a feeling he'll show, and to be honest he's never been wrong since I've known him."

Gibbs started back at Tony, reiterating that he was not to talk, and he nodded an apology in return.

"Yes, well, when is this time and place?"

"That's something I was hoping you could suggest…this is your game too."

He thought for a moment. "Two miles south of here, 5 o'clock…but just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Who gets the kill…me or you?"

"We'll have to see how it plays out…just have your men ready. I'm sure it will be one heck of a final showdown." He stood up and shook his hand once more. He began to walk out when he turned back around and snapped his fingers. "Oh one other thing…."

"Yes?"

" Platters…"

--

As Ducky arrived in Timothy's room, he was met by a slew of doctors. One in particular met him at the door.

"How is he?"

"Well, Doctor, you'll be pleased to hear, there was no need to amputate. We were able to repair the damaged tissue further, and the infection has begun to run its course…I apologize for the scare, but I was about as surprised as you are right now."

Ducky reached out to shake his hand. "That's certainly great news, thank you so much. May I sit down with him?"

"You sure can, once the sedation has worn off, he should begin a full recovery."

He simply smiled in return and made his way to sit beside his friend. It seemed things were coming together after all; he only hoped and prayed that his other two friends were safe. He then began to tell McGee a story about the first autopsy he performed when Abby came racing into the room.

"Ducky…she's gone…"

--

Ducky reached for Abby and embraced her tightly. "My dear, I'm so sorry." As he held her close, his phone began to ring and the ID read, unknown, which he knew had to be Gibbs.

"Abby, I have to answer, please sit here…" He sat her down and knelt down close to her as he opened his phone.

"Duck, it's me…"

"Yes, Jethro…"

Gibbs could make out some crying but wasn't sure. "Something is wrong."

"I'm afraid so."

"Ziva?"

"Yes, she was coming around, but she must have relapsed, she's gone Jethro…I have not been able to get many details, I was just told myself."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. "Abs, how is she?"

"Just as you would imagine her to be…Timothy is better, they didn't have to amputate…he should be waking up soon."

"Take…" He stopped himself for a moment. "Take care of Abby; we'll be home soon…"

"Jethro wait…I'm sorry."

"So am I duck, so am I." He closed the phone and his eyes simultaneously. Tony had just entered the room when the phone call ended.

"How's the Probie boss?"

When Gibbs looked up at him, Tony knew. "Ziva?"

"Yeah."

"She's…she's dead?" Tony could barely annunciate that last word.

Gibbs didn't respond but only nodded his head.

"We'll have time to grieve when we get home…right now we got a job to do." He passed by Tony who was still staring straight ahead and would stay that way for what seemed like hours.

--

Ducky left Abby relatively calm at McGee's bedside as he made his way to Ziva's room. The walk was slow and deliberate; he was in no rush. But as he approached the room, he found the nurses just as he had seen them before. He pulled one of them aside. "Is Miss David alive?"

"We had a scare earlier, but we were able to keep her from relapsing…we'll be keeping a close eye." She walked away and he stood their dumbfounded. He quickly turned to make his way back to McGee's room. When he arrived he found Abigail with her head hung low.

"Abigail…are you quite alright?"

"I'm not, she's dead Ducky."

"She is not dead Abigail, she is alive…it was only a scare…"

"No! I saw her dead…Ari…he killed her." She started to become borderline hysterical.

"Get a hold of yourself my dear…Ari is dead."

She looked up at him shocked. "No, he's not…he killed her Ducky…he killed Kate."

As Ducky pulled her in close, he could see McGee beginning to come around.

--

Gibb's gut was in knots. He couldn't be close to Abby when he needed her, he knew he was one of the only people she could feel consoled by. Not too mention, he had lost another agent, and in his mind there were few things worse than that feeling. As the time of the meet drew closer, he spent most of his time pushing the pain out of his head and heart, and replacing it with anger.

Tony had begun to mentally prepare himself, and wondered what would keep him from killing Jorge the moment he saw him. He couldn't get over the familiar feeling in his own gut, the one that was all too familiar, the feeling of losing someone you cared for. He never told Kate his feelings, and he wouldn't dare express something like that to Ziva. Both times he cared for them, and both times he said nothing. He looked over at Gibbs and tried to follow his gaze, which found itself on his weapon, so Tony did the same and began staring at his own.

--

"Timothy?"

McGee opened his eyes to find Ducky standing over him. He cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"Am I okay?"

"You will be, my boy…"

He sat up a bit. "Where…where is everyone?"

"Well you know Gibbs…he's off finding the man that did this. Tony is with him."

He nodded in understanding, but his face was filled with more questions. _Who shot me? Where exactly were Tony and Gibbs? Why wasn't Ziva with them? And most pressing, why wasn't Abby at his side_?

---

Gibbs had hoped they were prepared for the worst, but he was wrong. As the gun fight ensued, the pain that shot through his arm was the least of his concern as he watched Jorge pull Tony into the back of a car….and that was the last thing he saw before darkness closed in on him.


	8. Let Downs

When he opened his eyes, it was still dark. He could hear labored breathing but wasn't sure if it was his own. His hands and neck were bound, which prevented him from turning his head, not that he could if he tried.

"T-Tony?" He whispered, unsure of his surroundings.

"So glad you're awake boss…thought you left me there for a minute." He whispered in return, his voice coming from across the room. "I'm chained here to the wall…guess we screwed up eh boss?"

He shook his head slightly. "It aint over Tony…" Gibbs could hear someone approaching the door. "Shhh." He held his head down and closed his eyes.

"Well, well, well, looks like we got a coupe heroes here…" He paced over and stood between the two of them, the lights still dimmed. He lifted Gibbs chin and struck him once.

"Hey!" Tony responded quickly. "Real good of you to beat up on the old guy."

Jorge smiled. "Relax kid, you won't have to watch me beat up on daddy for long…" He struck Gibbs again. "Have anything to say for yourself, Agent Gibbs?"

He looked up as far as he could. "Yeah…what's your favorite kind of platter…silver or gold?"

He was struck once more. "For a dead guy, you sure have a lot of guts."

"I wasn't born gutless like you."

Gibbs was asking for it and Tony was becoming frustrated as he watched it unfold and spoke loudly. "Look, we know you're gonna kill us, so just get it over with huh?"

He turned to face him, pacing closer to the wall. "You got a mouth just like him…you're sure he's not your real Father?"

"He may as well be."

"What do you think it will be like to see your Father die?"

"I'm not too keen on the idea really."

"Well at least you can say you knew him…I barely got to know mine before he was taken away from me."

Gibbs eyes were burning. "Don't worry you'll get to know him real well, real soon."

He turned back towards Gibbs then reached back only to strike Tony hard. He the lifted Tony by his hair, and held a small knife to his neck.

"Perhaps your friend can tell him hello for me?" He held him close, and blood began to drip from the blade.

Gibbs lifted himself up with the chair tied to him. "Your father killed my family, I killed your father…you kill Tony…I kill you."

Jorge smiled and pressed the knife in deeper.

--

"Abigail…"

"Gibbs?"

"No, it's me Doctor Mallard…"

"I want Gibbs…where's Gibbs…why'd he leave me?"

He placed his arm around her shoulder, and she practically shoved him. "I want Gibbs."

He straightened his jacket. "Abigail please…Timothy is asking for you."

She nodded and tried to calm herself. "Okay, Im okay. I'm okay."

"You're sure you're up to seeing him?"

She looked confused but agreed. "He needs me, and I won't leave him, like Gibbs left me."

Ducky was concerned but allowed for her to follow him. "He is starting to get up and around…he is doing quite well."

She smiled. "That's great Ducky, listen I'm sorry I went all spazoid back there…"

"It's alright my dear, each of us are allowed such outbursts now and then."

They arrived in McGee's room to find him standing up near his bed. Abby raced over and curled up at his waist. "I'm so glad you're gonna be okay McGee."

"Thanks Abs…It's nice to see your face."

She started to blush but said nothing.

"Doc said, I should be good as new in no time…"

"That's great news Timothy…"

Abby continued her smiling and lifted herself up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I agree."

He set himself on his bed and leaned back. "Anything on Gibbs or Tony?"

"Nothing yet…but I'm sure they'll check in anytime…Abigail if you're quite alright, I'd like to go and sit with Ziva… the Doctors should be done with their tests now."

"I'll be fine Ducky."

"Right well, I'm not far, just holler if you need me." He waved then headed in the direction of their other friend, who needed support now, more than ever.

--

Gibbs struggled to keep his eyes open, as he laid close to Tony's side.

"I'm sorry I let you down DiNozzo…"


	9. Better or Worse?

Ziva's doctors were circled around outside her room when Ducky approached.

"May I join in on this group dialogue?"

Her main Doctor stepped away from the group and pulled him aside. "Dr. Mallard, it seems Miss David is having more difficultly with her motor function then we were expecting. It's unclear at this time how long or how much of the function will return."

"Therapy is where we go from here correct?"

"That is correct, and we have the best in the State, but I should warn you, full motor function does not usually return…she may be able to get back into her normal routine within three to six months, but the more difficult arenas, such as driving and in her case, firing of a weapon, may _never _be feasible."

He nodded. "I understand, does she?"

"We explained it to her but she seemed to be easily angered, so we hoped perhaps you would be able to speak with her? And assure her, that we will do everything we can to get her where she needs to be."

"I will. Thank you Doctor." The two shook hands and Ducky slowly walked into her room.

----

Gibbs found himself in an unfamiliar place, but a familiar voice was speaking to him. "Looks like it's all she wrote for you, Agent Gibbs."

"What did you do with Tony, you son of a…"

"Now, now Agent Gibbs, no need to get upset…he's right where I left him."

Gibbs stared at him intently.

"Is that stare supposed to scare me?"

He didn't answer and continued his stare, only to be met by a strike across the face.

"I'll beat that stare right out of you."

Gibbs continued and was struck twice more. "Keep that up and I'll cut your eyes out."

Gibbs continued, with the tears falling from his eyes hidden by the blood and sweat pouring down his face.

It felt like slow motion as the strike forced him in one direction then another. With each one, he remembered the day at the cemetery, when he watched his team get taken down. He remembered Abby's face. He remembered Tony's eyes as the knife pressed in deeper. He remembered the phone call with Ducky. Each memory flashed with every strike and he wondered which was worst being alive or dead.

--

McGee opened his eyes and peered around the room to find Abby curled up in the chair next to his bed, sleeping. He slipped out and carried his IV with him down the hall, looking for Ducky. He stopped at a nurse's station to locate Ziva's room, and slowly headed in that direction. He approached the open door and stood silently, taking it all in. She looked weak, and tired, yet focused on the words Ducky was speaking. He continued to watch as he saw her fall into a bit of tears, and hide her face in Ducky's chest. He paced over and placed his hand on hers as she cried. He wasn't sure why she was this upset, but it didn't matter. They all needed each other, whole or not.

The silence in the room was broken when they heard Gibbs name being screamed over and over some distance from them. Then watched as security guards and nurses ran in the direction McGee had just come from.

Ducky looked up with a worried face and spoke simply. "Abigail…"

---

Tony opened his eyes for a few seconds, and reached to touch the part of his body that pulsated with pain. He crawled a few feet, then looked up disoriented.

"Boss…"

And the darkness overpowered him once more.


	10. Bad

"They won't let me in to see her."

McGee was starting to become restless. "They've sedated her Timothy, perhaps you should go back to your room, get some rest."

"I'll rest when I can…and I can't when Ziva just got out of a coma, Abby is losing it, and Gibbs and Tony are missing… now you tell me, when were you planning on resting?"

Ducky nodded. "I understand your frustration, but you won't be of any use to anyone if you are not well."

"I'm fine." He almost yelled the two words as he turned to walk out. Ducky opted not to follow.

--

The hours went by slower than he ever imagined time could go. He blinked in and out of consciousness and wasn't sure whether it was hours or days. He was startled when a body was dropped in front of him. And the only words he could utter were, "T-t-thank God."

Tony was able to grab Gibbs ankle and lift himself up slowly, holding onto his friends knees for support. He looked up into his face and attempted to assess his wounds. "Stay with me boss."

"You?"

"I'm fine…how bad…how bad does it hurt?"

Gibbs shook his head slowly. "B-b-bad."

Just then Tony was struck from behind and fell to the ground quickly.

"I'm sorry, were you two talking?" He turned to kick Tony in the gut, this causing Gibbs to flinch slightly.

"Agent Gibbs…glad you are awake to see this…" Another man entered and handed him, what Gibbs could only see, as a two by four.

He struck Tony once before Gibbs let out a yell with all the strength he had. "Stop."

"Did you say something?" He struck Tony again before meeting Gibb's eyes face to face.

He whispered softly but his words were clear. "You'll pay."

Jorge laughed a bit, before swinging the two by four and making contact with Gibbs knees. "You first."

---

"She's coming around Timothy…"

McGee got up from his bed slowly, but walked quickly to see his friend. As he entered the room, she was just starting to come to.

"Gibbs?"

"No, Abby, it's me, Tim."

"Where's Gibbs?"

He looked on with tears forming in his eyes.

"I need Gibbs."

"I know Abs, but he's working right now, he's working on finding who hurt us today."

She blinked slowly. "Am I hurt?"

"No, no one has hurt you Abby and no one will."

"Then why am I here?"

He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, not answering her he turned to leave.

She sat up and grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

He turned to face her. "To bring Gibbs back to you."

--

Tony crawled behind Gibbs chair and attempted to loosen his ropes. "Hang on boss."

The door then swung open. "Not a good idea." He lifted his weapon, and held it tight to Gibbs forehead.

Tony was dazed but saw what was taking place. He lifted himself up and paced slowly towards Jorge. "Don't."

"You don't tell me what to do Agent DiNozzo…but I'm impressed by your strength, standing after the beating you just took." He looked down at Gibbs. "This man has taught you well…but I'm afraid, even he won't be able to outstand bullets."

"Let him go…"

He laughed. "He is who I want…why would I let him go?"

"Just please." He sounded desperate but didn't know what else to do. "Please."

"Don't make me listen to you beg…"

Tony then got down on his knees. "Please." He looked up to see him grin, and it was the last image he saw before he heard the gun fire.


	11. Trials

Fornell closed his phone slowly. It was the third conversation he'd had with his friend's agents and was beginning to become concerned. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head but as he continued his work, the furthest they would go were to the back of his mind. He picked up the phone once more and dialed.

"Yeah it's Fornell, need a favor…"

-----

Donald Mallard found himself outside the ER doors, and took a seat at a nearby bench. Beside the bench being uncomfortable, Ducky attempted to calm himself. He'd been up for over 24 hours, and while physically he was alright, inside he was an emotional wreck. He was raised to have a stiff upper lip and all that, but right now he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it together. Gibbs had asked him to take care of things, but it seemed everything was falling apart in his absence. He sat forward and laid his head in his hands, until a familiar frame cast a shadow over him.

"Dr. Mallard?"

"Michelle?" He stood up. "Is everything alright?" He looked towards the entrance, assuming he would be rushing back inside at any moment.

She placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Everything is fine…I just saw you come out, thought you might need a friend."

He attempted a smile. "My dear, thank you, but I am quite alright…just needed some fresh air. Those hospital rooms can get pretty stuffy."

"Yes, I know." The nurse smiled back at him. "Listen, I know I've only met you today, but you seem like a very sweet man. And for whatever reason I felt compelled to tell you that."

He blushed a bit. "Thank you Michelle, you seem like a very sweet woman yourself."

"It's odd, I don't usually pay this much attention, having seen so many family members come through, but, well I don't believe that you just came out here for some fresh air.."

He nodded. "You're very perceptive, I like that in a woman." He sat back down. "You are correct in saying that it wasn't the only reason I came out here, I am guilty of needing a break. I feel as though I am doing no good for my friends, that no matter how I react, that things will continue to fall apart."

"You know that's not true right?"

"I tell myself that, but you see, I have a friend, a very close friend and he put me in charge, as it were, but since then, his most dearest Abigail has lost control and I cant seem to help her…one of his agents has left to go after him against my wishes…and another lay devastated of what the future holds…"

She stopped him by reaching for his hand. "You aren't a miracle worker Doctor…I've seen it a million times with the Doctors here. All you can do is all you can do. No one expects superman."

He shrugged. "Well, perhaps they'll settle for a lofty side kick?"

-----

"Get him out of the chair." He ordered for Gibbs to be untied and laid on the ground near the back wall. "Leave him."

Tony slid over to Gibb's side moments after the door closed behind Jorge. He got as close to his friend as he could, using his shoulder as a pillow and closing his eyes. "Don't leave me boss." He sighed deeply and within seconds had drifted off to sleep.

-----

Timothy McGee arrived at the airport, and headed to the bar near by. He approached the bar and motioned for the waitress. He was able to deduce that his friend had been there and had used the telephone. She pointed in the direction they headed and McGee offered his thanks.

As McGee started towards the direction of the first hotel he saw, he was taken off guard and shoved into a near by alley.

"I'm a cop."

"Not here you're not." Three men were restraining him, as they grabbed his badge. "It's him."

McGee looked confused as they released their grip. "Sorry for being a little rough, we had to make it look good, in case anyone was watching."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Let's just say we work for your government, we got a call some agents of yours might be in trouble, we were told to apprehend someone fitting your description coming out of the airport…and to offer our services."

Just then a fourth man approached. "This him?"

"Yeah, he's NCIS."

"Another small crew, haven't you guys ever heard of strength in numbers?"

McGee shook his head. "Listen, I'm here to find two other agents that came here looking for Jorge Perez."

"Yeah I know why you're here…I helped your friends set up a meet with him."

"And…"

"Word on the street is, the meet went sour. Your two friends disappeared."

"Disappeared? What do you mean disappeared?"

"I know my English is rusty, but I'm pretty sure I know what disappeared means. When I heard what happened I started working some of my contacts. I was called in earlier today to help them covertly, and received another call a bit ago about you…"

"So let me get this straight…you got a call earlier to help two other NCIS agents, then got a call to help me?"

"Yeah…and I'm not all that motivated by rescue missions. So maybe you should just turn around and get back on that plane."

"I can't." His face grimaced as pain began to shoot through his shoulder. "I came here to bring my friends back, and that's what I'm going to do."

The four of them exchanged glances. "You're like a regular John Wayne."

He nodded. "Now you can either help me, like you were told, or you can leave me be, either way you better decide soon, you're wasting my time…not to mention the time of two other agents who need our help."

They stepped a few feet away and carried on their conversation. When they turned back they were all in agreement.

"Alright, Agent…?"

"McGee."

"Agent McGee…we'll help you get your friends back. But on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"That we get the collar for Perez."

"Are you kidding me, you can take credit for anything you want. I just want those agents."

Within the next two hours, McGee was briefed on where they were holding Gibbs and Tony. He had phoned in for law enforcement support, but was only met with opposition. They were going to have to take on his fortress alone, and McGee hoped and prayed for a miracle.

-------

Ziva David opened her eyes to see a familiar face.

"Hello Doctor Mallard." She sighed deeply. "How is everyone?"

"Timothy has left for Mexico to help Tony and Gibbs…he was in some pain, but wouldn't agree to stay."

"They're in trouble?"

"He seems to think so…neither of them have checked in since they left."

"I see."

She was speaking softly, and Ducky could tell her spirits were as low as he'd ever seen them. "Have the doctors said anything else?"

She shook her head slightly. "Just that they want my wounds to heal a bit more before we start any therapy…"

"I'm so very sorry my dear, I know you are worried about all this uncertainty, but I can assure you that you wont be alone in this trial."

She smiled. "Thanks Doctor."

"Please my dear, call me Ducky."

------

Abby was carrying on a conversation when the nurse entered.

"Did you need something Miss Scuito?"

"No, I'm good thanks. My friend Kate and I were just catching up."

The nurse looked around the room but saw no one. "I see. Well I'll leave you two alone." When she reached the hall way she paced over to her doctor. "Doctor, it's room 142…"

"What is it?"

"You should come see for yourself sir."

---


	12. Breaking

Timothy McGee's stomach was in knots. It wasn't often he took the lead in an operation; come to think of it he had never taken the lead before. He kept Gibbs and Tony at the front of his mind and it helped, but it didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach as they coordinated the rescue attempt.

----

Ducky had just gotten off the phone with the Director, and wasn't sure how to proceed. He knew that Mexico didn't hold the same rules as the US, and wondered if any help would be sent at all. He couldn't even entertain where his friends were, let alone what they were doing. There were more important things to take care of, there at home.

He entered Abby's room quietly and noticed she was fast asleep. An hour earlier her Doctor had asked to have a meeting with him and suggested she be transferred to another hospital and that her next of kin should be notified immediately. Ducky informed him that she had no next of kin that he was aware of, and he would take over that responsibility from hence forth. The decision to move her was not an option for Ducky, he needed her close, and somehow knew the only person who could truly help her was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

----

_It was unusually warm, and beads of sweats were falling down most of the faces he saw. He couldn't distinguish the sweat from tears as the casket lowered into the ground. Out of the people, he noticed one who was missing, Ziva David. And he a felt piece of his heart break. _

_He blinked a drop of sweat from his eyes and found himself watching another casket being lowered. This time, the person missing was Anthony DiNozzo. Another piece. _

_He closed his eyes to push the pain away, but opened them to see another casket begin to lower…No Timothy McGee. Another piece. _

_Abby Scuito looked at him for an answer and at that moment, there was nothing left for his heart to break. It was then he began to cry. _

_----_

"You gotta stay with me boss…I don't know how, but I'm gonna get you out of here…" He continued to talk as he stared at Gibb's eyelids, hoping and praying they would open. Disoriented and unsure of himself, he continued to watch and swore he saw a tear falling from Gibb's eyes.

----

McGee and the four men knew the task ahead of them would be nearly impossible. As they radioed to coordinate their final positions, McGee sent up a final prayer. It was then, that his cell began to vibrate, a familiar voice giving him the reassurance he needed. He picked up his radio. "Abort, reinforcements are on their way…regroup at point Bravo."

He looked up to the sky. "Why can't you answer that quickly all the time?"

----

Hours passed and she became more frustrated with each attempt. The majority of the green peas previously on her tray were now lying on her lap. She tried to focus but continued to fail. Her hand shook as she gripped the fork, and as her frustration took over; she lifted the tray and threw it across the room with as much force as she could.

----

Ziva David's mind wandered to her three colleagues who needed the kind of help, that she could no longer give.

----

Donald Mallard drifted off to sleep, Abby's hand intertwined with his.

----

Anthony DiNozzo feared the worst, as he watched the door open slowly.

--

Timothy McGee had one thing in mind and one thing only, as he opened the door in front of him.

--

Tobias Fornell, found himself wounded, his eyelids sliding shut.

--

Director Jenny Sheppard kept her phone close as she awaited a report.

--

Leroy Jethro Gibbs eyes remained closed.


	13. Waiting

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you Probie."

McGee knelt down in front of Tony, while two others attended to Gibbs.

"Ditto Tony…" He wrapped his arm around the back of his neck and started back out the door.

"Gibbs?" He was still disoriented but McGee knew what he was asking.

"They're taking care of him; we need to get you some help. That neck wound looks nasty."

They approached the ambulances rather quickly, and McGee helped to assist the best he could. He watched as they slid both his friends into the back of their respective ambulances.

"I want them back over the border as soon as humanly possible."

"Understood sir," came the reply and McGee was taken aback a bit by being called sir.

He opened his phone and dialed. "Director, we've apprehended Jorge Perez…Gibbs and Tony are on their way to a border hospital…Gibbs is critical, gun shot wounds and multiple injuries…Tony is less critical but still banged up pretty bad…I'm gonna wrap up things here at the scene then give you an update when I arrive at the hospital…Perez will be under guard, till you can coordinate his release to the states…I will Director…thank you." He closed his phone and with a deep sigh, got back to work.

"Agent McGee got another man down here." He was waved over and came to a halt when he saw the body. "Fornell…take it easy, we're getting you outta here."

"This is what I get for helping your boss…I knew he was nothing but trouble the moment I met him…" He tried to laugh but couldn't. "Did you find 'em?"

McGee was now walking along side as they rolled him towards the ambulance. "They're alive."

He saw him smile slightly. "Lucky bastard."

Before he knew it, he heard them call a cardiac arrest, and the ambulance doors slammed in front of him.

---

"Abigail, my dear, wake up."

She rubbed her eyes a bit. "Ducky?"

"Yes, I just received a call from Timothy, they've found Gibbs and Tony, they're alive." He resisted the urge to jump up and down like a child, and simply held the grin on his face.

She smiled in return. "So he's coming home?'

"As soon as possible."

"That's great cuz Kate's been dying to see him."

It was then the grin on Ducky's face, disappeared.

--

After clearing the scene, McGee was escorted to the hospital. He reached Tony's room only moments later. He entered to find him bandaged but conscious.

"I'm here Tony."

"How's the boss?"

"Last I heard, he was in surgery…"

Tony sighed. "Listen McGee, I know the last couple days have been rough, I just want you to know…"

"No need for thank you's Tony…"

"Just listen okay, I know you've had to deal with a lot, being shot, and losing Ziva but…"

"Losing Ziva?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, Ducky told us, the boss was like a mad man after he heard, I think that's part of what kept him alive so long…"

McGee shook his head. 'Tony, Ziva's not dead."

The next few seconds, consisted of Tony showing as much emotion as he could. "She's alive Probie?"

"She is."

"Aw man. That's…that's great news…but how could Ducky make a mistake like that?"

He sighed. "That's just it Tony, he didn't…Abby has gone off the deep end, she uh, she's losing it."

"Abby's already lost it Probie, we both know that."

"That's not what I mean Tony, I just got off the phone with Ducky a little bit ago, she's still in the psych ward."

Tony shifted himself on the bed. "You're serious?"

McGee nodded in return. "What ya thinking?"

"I'm thinking the boss better pull through, or he won't be the only loss we'll suffer." Tony followed McGee's eyes. "What is that look McGee?"

"It wouldn't be the only loss we would've suffered."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fornell."

Tony sat up slowly. "When?"

"En route to the hospital…he was hit twice during the rescue attempt."

The two exchanged glances, and awaited news on their boss. During that time, McGee informed him of the events that had transpired while they were away. Over an hour passed, before a Doctor entered the room.

He walked in slowly. "I have news on Agent Gibbs."

"Yes?" Both McGee and Tony responded simutaneously.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this..."


	14. Home Sick

"…but we won't be able to move him for at least another day or two. He is stable now, but has sustained multiple injuries to his face, cranium, ribs and legs. He will need a lot of recovery time. Personally I'm surprised he is still alive."

Tony smiled slightly. "Yeah, well you don't know the boss."

He smiled slightly. "And how are you feeling Mr. DiNozzo.?"

He lifted his arm and moved his hand back and forth. "So, so."

"Well, you're going to need to rest as well. I suggest at least a day until you travel back to the states."

Tony nodded. "We won't be going back till our boss comes back, so do what you can for him."

"Will do." He extended his hand and shook each of theirs before leaving.

McGee looked back at Tony and shrugged his shoulders. "I could really go for a juicy hamburger right now."

"You're in Mexico Probie…"

McGee smiled. "Believe me Tony_, I know_."

--

Director Sheppard sat at her desk, tackling one call after another. The rescue mission had cashed in a lot of favors, and broken just as many protocols. There was a lot of cleaning up to do. Not to mention that the FBI had lost one of their agents. It was a file mountain from hell, but she knew it would all be worth it soon.

"Cynthia, I need the director of the FBI on the phone."

--

Ziva David had started the first day of therapy, and it was not easy to say the least. She remembered McGee saying she wouldn't be alone, but she almost wanted to be, she had never felt so weak in her life. The physical part of the process wasn't as hard as the emotional realizations she was facing. And as she looked around the room at the therapists, she had never felt more alone.

--

Donald Mallard tended to Abigail for a few hours, before leaving to observe Ziva and grab some lunch with Michelle. His heart was in essence relieved that his friends would be home soon, but he knew there was a long road ahead for Abby and Ziva, and couldn't help but let his tired mind continue to worry. He felt he had aged ten years in the past few days and hoped after this was all over, he could take a much needed vacation.

--

During the next day McGee tried to phone Abby a few times, but the conversations only left him discouraged. He decided making sure Perez was ready for transport would become his top priority. He knew when Gibbs woke up he would want answers, and that's just what he was going to give him.

The next two days went by slower than any two days of his life. He was left with no one to really talk to but Tony and even he got annoying after a while. He tried some writing about his little adventure and that took up the majority of his time. But he often found himself staring off into space, thinking of Abby and Ziva and wishing there was more of his support to go around. He was comforted that Ducky was with them, and knew once they were all together, somehow everything would be okay.

While McGee was off writing, Tony took to visiting Gibbs. He couldn't help but replay the images of seeing him hit, and the helplessness he felt. He also found himself smiling as he remembered Gibb's replies to Jorge amidst it all. Somehow the boss always had an answer. The pain in his neck came and went, but what hurt most was his head. He had a headache like Gibbs would have after no coffee for a day. He wished this day hadn't happened at all, but couldn't wait to get back home. He began rambling on to Gibbs about what was happening with Abby and that Ziva was alive. He was on the verge of consciousness, but Tony figured that his replies would be the same whether he was awake or not, silence.

"Hey Tony!" McGee entered the room quickly. "I just got a call; they want to put us on a flight in a couple hours."

"That's great news Probie, they got the medi vac all set for the boss?"

Suddenly the two snapped their heads at the gruff sound they heard. "I can walk DiNozzo."

"Well good morning boss, or shall I say, Buenos Dias." He smiled and stood up to look over him. "Doesn't look as bad as it feels Gibbs."

"I'm not worried about how I look DiNozzo, I'm not you." He lifted himself up slightly. "Damn I got a headache."

He looked over at McGee, and he shrugged. "Well you were knocked around pretty good."

"Yeah I know McGee, I was there."

"Of course you were boss."

Gibbs rubbed his head. "I see you still have your arm?"

McGee lifted it up. "Yup, barely."

He smiled slightly. "Well good, now what the hell happened?"

"The Probie here rescued us boss, with the help of the FBI, CIA; you name it…talk about a joint operation. But its one those you don't send thank you cards for."

Gibbs sighed. "One of _those _operations."

Tony nodded. "Yup, one of _those_."

McGee looked confused. "One of those?"

"You know Probie, the don't ask where I was cuz I wasn't supposed to be there kind of operation."

He snapped his fingers. "Ah got it."

"You two finished?" Gibbs barked.

They nodded in unison. "Yes boss."

"Perez?"

"He's in holding; we are set to transport him within the hour. He'll be at lock up at NCIS when we arrive."

"That's a good job McGee…now let's get the hell outta here." He tried to move his leg and held in a loud scream. "On the other hand, a wheelchair couldn't hurt."

McGee and Tony stood silent for a few moments, eyeing each other then eyeing Gibbs. McGee then nodded over to Tony finally.

"Boss, I think there's some things you should know before we uh, before we go."

"It's nothing you can't tell me on the way, now get me that wheelchair."

Tony sighed. "Actually boss, it's probably better if you're lying down…got some good news and some bad news."

Gibbs gave in, and let his hands fall to his sides. "Spit it out Tony."

"First," he allowed a smile to fall across his face. "Ziva is alive."

"What?" He almost snapped, shooting his eyes at McGee. "Ducky doesn't make mistakes DiNozzo."

"I know boss, but it wasn't Ducky's mistake, it was Abby's." McGee decided to interject. "And before you start to think of ways to punish her, you should know that she's sick."

Gibbs face went from anger to worry in seconds. "Sick?"

"She's had some sort of mental breakdown boss; she's seeing Kate, talking to her…"

"How did this happen?"

"Ducky seems to think, it was everything at once…but in particular, not having you there."

Gibbs smacked his chest. "I'm right here McGee…get _me _to her, by getting _me _that damn wheelchair."

McGee nodded towards Tony to continue. "There's more boss."

Gibbs turned his head quickly, which caused him some pain. "What?"

"The bad news." Tony looked around to ensure Gibbs had nothing to throw at him.

"I thought Abby was the bad news? You mean to tell me there's more?"

"I'm afraid so…by joint operation, the FBI was involved, and how it all got started was…"

McGee interjected. "Fornell made some calls after I phoned him to find out where you guys were…he was the main reason I got any back up at all."

Gibbs sighed anticipating what was coming next. "He's dead."

Tony and McGee only nodded.

"How?" Gibbs asked simply, looking back and forth at both of them.

"Two bullet wounds in the back, it happened during the assault…he was alive when we found him…the last thing he asked about was you boss."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat, allowing his eyes to fall downward. It was minutes before he lifted them up again.

"Get the wheelchair McGee…it's time to go home."


	15. Staring

The plane ride consisted of staring.

Gibbs staring at Jorge. Tony staring at Gibbs. McGee staring at Tony. Gibbs staring at Jorge. Tony staring at McGee. McGee staring at Gibbs. Gibbs staring at Jorge. Tony staring at Jorge. McGee staring at Jorge.

The only thing that could've made it more satisfactory for Gibbs was if he was able to rip Jorge's eyes out all together. He was the reason his head hurt, he was the reason he was in that damn wheelchair, and he was the reason he lost Fornell. Occasionally his mind would wonder to Ziva and Abby as he continued his stares. He couldn't wait for the plane to land.

Tony was wondering what was next. He wasn't sure how his boss would handle Jorge's conviction if any, let alone handle the consequences he may receive, that of course would never be enough in Gibb's eyes. He wondered if he would have to play interference so his boss didn't lose his badge, but also wondered it he'd end up right along side him as well. He also couldn't wait to see Ziva's beautiful face, though whether he'd admit that was a different story.

And McGee, well McGee just thought about Abby.

--

Ducky stood holding a sign as the three exited the plane, and it read simply: 'WELCOME HOME MY BOYS!' He tried to keep a smile on his face but couldn't help but grimace when he saw the status of Tony and Gibbs.

"I see you've been beaten up again Tony?"

Tony smirked a bit. "You should've seen the other guy Doctor."

Gibbs was a few feet away from the other three men, but couldn't take his stare off of Jorge, who was exiting the plane directly after them. McGee picked up on his gaze..

"They have four armed guys with him boss, no way he's getting loose."

Gibbs didn't respond to him and only lifted his hand for Ducky to take it.

"Good to see you Duck."

Ducky reached out and shook his hand gently. "I will have to say the same Jethro; it has been a trying few days."

Gibbs nodded. "I know…thank you for watching over them for me."

He sighed slightly. "Well…"

Gibbs interrupted him. "I don't care what happened Duck, I knew you would do the best you could, I wouldn't have left you in charge if I didn't believe that."

Ducky smiled. "Thank you Jethro." He said simply, and paced behind him to begin pushing him towards the exit.

So there they were. One gimp who still managed to keep his hair perfect. One with an arm in a sling who was concentrating on not tripping over his friends heels. One wheelchair bound, his eyes fixed straight ahead. And another, fairly older man pacing a long with them.

And each of them, no matter their ailments had two people at the front of their mind.

----

They arrived at the hospital and slowly but surely Gibbs was Gibbs again.

"Tony, McGee…go see Ziva, tell her I'll be right there."

Tony started to limp away but McGee stayed. Gibbs stared in his direction. "Problem McGee?"

"Well boss, I kinda wanted to see Abby…"

Gibbs stared at him intently. "And you will…but not right now."

He sighed but agreed, only needing a few steps to catch up with Tony.

Gibbs then spoke his next phrase, as matter of fact as he could.

"Take me to her Duck."

----

Tony plastered a big smile on his face as he turned into Ziva's room.

"Here's Tony!" He threw his hands up as if the curtains just came up on a Broadway show. But the plastered smile softened quickly. "Ziva?" He limped towards the right side of her bed, while McGee took the left. "Don't act like you're not happy to see me?"

She gave a trying smile. "I'm glad you're alright Tony." She replied in an almost montone voice.

Tony clapped his hands a few times. "Ziva perk up…I'm here, McGee's here, the boss man is here… and did I say I'm here...all is well with the world."

McGee gave him a look to ease off but he didn't. "Earth to Officer David…?! Aww come on…" And before he knew what he was saying he continued his rant. "You have no idea how happy I am to see your face."

Ziva looked up at him, and smiled less of a trying one than before. McGee was simply shocked and only stood by, anticipating what would come next.

"You are?"

He fumbled over his next few words. "Well, I, you know, I was just…spit balling."

She tried to hide her disappointment. "I see."

"But I am glad you're okay…me and the boss thought, well it doesn't matter what we thought. I'm just glad things can go back to normal soon…" He made a face as he uttered the word normal. "And by normal I mean head slapping, insults, made up rule following, blind loyalty..." He grinned. "Ah its gonna be a great feeling to be hit by the boss again."

She listened to his rambling, and then sat up quickly. "Just stop it Tony." She spoke loudly and it definitely quieted DiNozzo. "It will be go back to being normal for you, for McGee, for Gibbs, for Ducky, for Abby, but NOT for me…so just take a bike." She pointed towards the door while Tony and McGee resisted the urge to correct her last phrase. They looked into her face for a few seconds, then slowly paced towards the door, and left. But a few minutes later, Tony returned, quietly limping next to her bed.

She opened her eyes. "What part of take a bike didn't you understand?"

He shrugged. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

She sighed and laid back, lifting her covers over her face. "Just go away Tony."

He reached for the top of the cover and slid it downwards. "Earlier, when I said I was just spit balling…"

"Yes?"

"I lied." He shrugged his shoulders. "When the boss said you were dead, I hated the way it made me feel, but what I hated most of all…is that I wouldn't get to see your face again."

She was shocked and showed him that by laughing slightly. "Really Tony…this is no time to patronize me, nothing you say or try to say will make me feel better."

"Fine." He quickly leaned over and kissed her. "Then what about something I do?"

---

Ducky rolled Gibbs to just outside the door, when Gibbs grabbed his wheels and stopped them. "What is it Jethro?"

Without saying a word, he reached out one hand to the nearby wall, and the other out for Ducky to help him. "I'm not rolling in to see her in a wheelchair Duck." He stood up and his face was covered in pain.

"Jethro, you can't."

He put one foot in front of the other very slowly, and collapsed back into the chair. "The hell I can't." He lifted himself up once more, shoeing away the nurses that were starting to form a group around him. Ducky assisted and followed close behind him as he took step after step. He turned his frame into the room and entered. He almost screamed when he saw the restraints on Abby's wrists.

"Get those off of her now."

The nurse following him shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, Doctors orders."

"The hell with his orders, you take those off right now, or go get him and I'll strap his butt to that bed."

Ducky sighed. "Please Miss, he is something of a Father to her, and as you can see he has been through quite an ordeal recently. Perhaps just this once you could oblige? He will keep her under control that I can assure you."

She nodded and did as Gibbs asked. As they were being loosened Abby opened her eyes. Gibbs was the first person she saw, but she didn't smile, or wrap her arms around him.

"Do I know you mister?"

---

AN: Take a deep breath. I know I just shipped TIVA and I hardly ever ship. Should I continue with TIVA or stay in canon? Up to you guys. It just came to me as I was writing the scene…I'm inclined to go back to canon…And smacks forehead. Oh Abigail, does it ever end for you my dear?

Thank you for reviewing :) And just for something different, though some of you do it anyhow, could you tell me your fave scene, dialogue, interaction etc…Gracias (oops we're out of Mexico now) )


	16. Pain

AN: So the other night, my Dad and I are sitting down to eat dinner, and want to watch something, so I hit the On Demand button and pull up NCIS, telling him that he'll love it…the first scene he saw Ziva talk to Tony he was like "She likes him." I was cracking up. He had never seen the show, nor heard of it and the first scene he said that. Needless to say we watched two episodes and he's hooked. But anyway, THAT and the consensus on the TIVA storyline from the reviews makes me tend toward keeping the TIVA because I can see it happening on the show (series finale in my opinion, hopefully years from now) anyway, I am not however going to make it a focal point of this story. What I've enjoyed most about writing is all the different sub plots, so it will continue that way, so no worries. And maybe if enough TIVA fans force me, I'll write an alone TIVA story in the future.

And now that the longest AN I've ever written is over, here is Ch. 16….

-------

"Are you in the wrong room? Cuz there's only room on this bed for one person bub."

Gibbs didn't say a word. He only turned around slowly, his eyes falling to the ground. After making eye contact with McGee who had just entered the doorway, he turned back to her. "Do you remember him?" He pointed at McGee, and he took a few steps forward.

"Well, Yeah. That's McGee…but I think the question is, who are you?"

Abby continued to legitimately look confused, and Gibbs could do nothing but primarily stare at the ground in sadness. "Duck…"

"Whoa, you know Ducky?" She hopped out of her bed, which caused a few nurses to come a bit closer. Gibbs put his hand up for them to back away.

He turned to face her. "I know Ducky, I know McGee, Tony, Ziva…I even know Kate."

Abby shook her head. "You mean you knew Kate."

Gibbs nodded.

"Is that why you're here, to see her? Well I hate to break it to you, but she was killed."

He shifted his weight, and was fighting the pain he began to feel. "I came to see you."

She held her hands up. "Okay, um, you're freaking me out; I'm thinking maybe you should go."

McGee made his way through the group to stand next to her. "That's Gibbs, Abby. Our boss."

She shook her head. "No it isn't…cuz as far as I'm concerned, Gibbs is dead to me."

There was silence in the room for what seemed like minutes before it was broken.

"I'm sorry Abs." Gibbs then, turned and left the room. Gripping onto Ducky for balance rather harshly. He sat down in his wheelchair outside her room, and slowly wheeled himself far enough away from it, so he could be alone.

-------

Ducky was left dumbfounded and confused. He was certain that having Gibbs back would mean a restoration of their family. He never thought for a moment, that his presence would bring anything but much needed peace.

He watched his friend wheel himself a good distance before turning to watch the scene unfold before him.

-------

She hopped back onto her bed, her legs dangling off the side. McGee took to sitting beside her.

"Abby, you really don't remember Gibbs?"

She shook her head. "That wasn't him McGee; Gibbs left me, he left you too remember?"

"He left us because he had to find out who hurt us, he didn't leave because he wanted to."

"Everyone does what they want to do Tim."

He shook his head. "Not everyone." That said, he hopped off the bed quickly.

She reached for his hand and pulled him back. "Where are you going?"

"The boss said I should be with Ziva, so I'm probably in enough trouble as it is."

It was then she said simply, "Stay."

-------

"Why did you just do that?"

Tony shrugged. "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to the moment I knew you killed Ari…before that I couldn't get past the fact that you weren't on our side."

She shook her head. "Tony…being with me is like shooting yourself in the leg."

"I think you mean head Ziva."

"No, I mean leg…not gonna kill you right away but it will if you don't take care of it…"

He was confused but kept the grin on his face. "You have come so far…" he joked, referring to her successful attempt at a metaphor.

"I am right yes?"

"You're wrong."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too." Tony moved in closer to her.

"Am not." She did the same.

"Shut up." He kissed her.

She took in a breath. "Am not." And met his lips once more.

--- ---

With one hand he rubbed his temples, and with the other he gripped his chest. The pain that was shooting through his physical body was nothing compared to what he was feeling emotionally. The pain in his chest, felt like he was remembering every painful moment he'd ever experienced. From his first heart break as a kid to his most recent heart break two minutes ago. He shook his head in disbelief; he couldn't believe the events of the past few days. His sadness turned to anger as he recalled Jorge's face…and the face of his Father. The two sole reasons for the most painful experiences of his life; and it was right then; he knew where he needed to be.


	17. Abandonment

"I really should go." McGee replied, looking a bit embarrassed.

She sighed softly and leg go of his hand. "Fine, you can leave me. That seems to be the thing to do now a days."

He stepped closer to her and took back her hand. "Gibbs didn't leave you, and neither will I."

--- ---

Tony and Ziva were chatting when Ducky entered through the doors. "How are you feeling Ziva?"

"Better." She said simply.

"That's great to hear my dear. I was wondering if Gibbs had come by at all?"

She shook her head, as did Tony. "Not yet. He's not with you and Abby?"

"He was, but it didn't go as well as he would've liked. She didn't remember who he was."

Tony stood up. "What? That doesn't make sense, this whole time all she wanted was to see the boss right?"

He nodded. "It appears her hurt has caused her to forget him."

"That's…that's not good." Tony stuttered through his words and a scared look fell on his face. "We have to find him Ducky." He started towards the door.

"Tony why the rush?"

"Because if I know the boss, like I think I know the boss…what just happened is all it will take to send him over the edge." He smiled towards Ziva before leaving and Ducky noticed it.

He looked back at her and grinned. "Just _how much_ better are you doing my dear?"

--- ---

Tony limped his way into Abby's room to see McGee lying next to her. He shook his head.

"Probie, get over here." He waved for him to come over.

He got up slowly and joined him. "What is it?"

"How long since the boss was here?"

"I don't know, about twenty minutes why? I'm in trouble aren't I? He said to go see Ziva, but I snuck out and came here…he's mad at me isn't he?"

"I'm sure he is, what the hell were you thinking?...Anyway, that's not why I'm here…does Abby still not remember the boss?"

"I'm trying to talk to her."

"That's not what it looked like you were doing Probie."

"Very funny Tony."

"Listen, I need you to drive me to NCIS."

He shook his head. "I can't leave her."

He sighed. "Alright, then give me twenty bucks for a cab."

McGee reached into his pocket. "What makes you think Gibbs left?"

"If you were the boss and Abby just forgot who you were, who would you go see?"

"Jorge." McGee added, as he handed him the money.

Tony nodded in agreement. "And I get the feeling he isn't going to collect on his medical bills."

As Tony limped down the hall way, McGee hollered back at him. "Call me when you get there."

--- ---

The ride to NCIS couldn't come fast enough. The last thing he needed was silence. The more silence he experienced, the more the events of the last few days ran through his head.

"_Gibbs…you gotta call, I'm falling apart at the seams here…and you and Tony are going to some far away land to catch some far away bad guys and you're telling me that you wont call every day?"_

_--_

"_Wound got infected, they uh, they are taking him in to amputate."_

_--_

"_Yes, she was coming around, but she must have relapsed, she's gone Jethro…I have not been able to get many details, I was just told myself."_

--

"_Your father killed my family, I killed your father…you kill Tony…I kill you."_

_--_

"_No it isn't…cuz as far as I'm concerned…Gibbs is dead to me." _

_--_

"Excuse me Mister…hey Mister, we're here!"

Gibbs snapped out of his trance, and took out a few bills for the driver. He opened the door and with the help of a cane he had swiped at the hospital, slowly made his way through the doors of NCIS. The stares he received at entry were that of shock, but he promised he wouldn't enter back through those doors without answers, and now he had them.

He headed towards his desk and took a seat, lifting his phone; speaking a few words and setting it back down. He reached for his lowest drawer, and grabbed something small.

"That better be Tylenol you're grabbing Agent Gibbs."

He looked up to see Director Jenny Sheppard standing over his desk.

"You should know better than to think I'd take pain medication Director."

"That's exactly why I know that wasn't what you were getting…you're in no condition to be back on duty."

He shook his head. "Since we're fighting over conditions, I'd say that blouse is a little low for the office don't you think?" He stood up, and the pain put him right back down in the chair.

"Not going to change the subject Jethro, you're hurt. You should be at the hospital or at home recuperating."

He didn't respond and only stood up once more and paced towards the elevator.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not through."

He nodded. "Oh we are through, believe me."

She looked over at him confused. "What does that mean Jethro...Jethro?"

The elevator closed before she got an answer, though she figured she wasn't going to get one anyhow. She headed towards the stairs, when Agent DiNozzo limped off the elevator towards her.

"What is it with you and Gibbs? Cant you at least take one day sick leave?"

He ignored her comment. "Where's the boss?"

She pointed. "Went in the elevator."

"Where's Perez?"

"Interrogation."

Before she could ask another question, he was hobbling away as fast as he could. After hitting the elevator button about ten times, she saw him retreat to the stair well.Tony held onto the rail as he took three steps down at a time, hopping on one leg and breathing heavily. He reached the floor for interrogation and opened the recording room door to find no one at the station. He looked through the glass to see Gibbs staring at Jorge from across the table. He watched as Gibbs lifted a small revolver from his pant leg, and his gimp leg couldn't take him faster into the next room.

"Boss, don't." He was taking in deep breaths, but Gibbs barely acknowledged his entrance.

"Your boss is crazy." Jorge began, but Tony cut him off.

"Shut up!" He pointed at Jorge, who was being cornered into a wall by Gibbs.

"Get out of here DiNozzo."

Just then the Director entered, with two armed agents, their guns now aimed in Gibbs direction.

"Jenny, tell them to stand down damnit."

"I can't Agent DiNozzo."

He stood face to face with her. "You can."

She shook her head. "I can't."

He turned away from her and put his focus back on Gibbs. "Boss, trust me, I want him dead just as much you do, but not like this…it'll ruin you…it'll ruin the team…"

He snapped his head in Tony's direction. "What team DiNozzo? Abby doesn't even remember who I am…and Ziva's future is over…"

He shook his head. "That's not true boss…her future isn't over. And Abby will come around, just give her time."

"I saw the look in her eyes Tony, that won't ever go away. I abandoned her, just like I abandoned Shannon and Kelly."

Tony limped his way into Gibbs line of fire. "I can't let you do this."

And before Tony took in another breath, a shot was fired, and he saw the ground begin to close in on him.


	18. Blur

The next few seconds were a blur, he remembers seeing Tony fall, then being tackled and falling to the ground next to him. He remembers that his eyes were closed and yelling his name, but after that, it was all fragments.

"_You have the right to remain silent…"_

"_Agent Gibbs, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of a Federal Agent…" _

--- ---

"Doctor, there you are!" Michelle raced into Ziva's room and stopped her self cold, breathing heavily.

"Michelle? What is it?" He stood up to meet her.

"You're friend Anthony DiNozzo…he was just brought in, gun shot wound to the chest…"

Ducky turned back to Ziva. "I will be back with news….would you be so kind as to take me to him?" Michelle agreed and headed out the doors, leaving Ziva alone. She then tossed her covers off and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

--- ---

Ducky held onto Michelles hand as he headed in the direction they were taking Tony. As they raced through the hall Ducky began his questions. "How does it look so far?"

Michelle sighed. "Not good…they lost him once on the way here."

His heart sank in his chest when the arrived outside the OR to see him being rolled in. "Don't leave us Tony." He spoke towards him softly as he passed. "What on earth happened?"

"They said a shooting at NCIS."

He nodded. "I must call Jethro…thank you my dear, please stay with him."

--- ---

After several attempts at Gibb's cell, his worry over took him, eventually deciding to phone the Director. "Yes Director Sheppard, this is Ducky, what on earth is going on over there…and why haven't I been informed?"

"Doctor please, I apologize for not calling, but it's been a Zoo here ever since the shooting."

"What happened, did Mister Perez try to escape?" He heard her sigh on the other end and reverted his question. "Where is Jethro?"

"He is in custody."

"Custody? Did he fire at him when he tried to escape?"

She shook her head on the other end, but realized he couldn't see her. "He didn't try and escape Ducky…Gibbs shot Tony…he was trying to stop him from killing Perez."

His mouth hung open and he settled himself against a nearby wall. "You're not serious?"

"I'm afraid I am…he is in holding now, we'll be transferring him soon."

"You will do no such thing. You must keep him there till I arrive."

She thought for a few moments. "You'll need to get here right away."

"I will be there in fifteen minutes." He started to hang up the phone when he heard her speak again.

"Ducky wait, how's Tony?"

He sighed. "He just went into the OR, it doesn't look good I'm afraid…I must go, I will be there soon."

--- ---

Ziva slid her IV along with her as she hobbled her way in the direction Michelle and Ducky had gone. Along the way she passed a familiar frame in a nearby room.

"McGee?"

He turned around to see her. "What are you doing out of bed?"

She moved her head in her direction, insisting he come over to her. "What is it with you and Tony, youcant talk inside the room?"

"Listen, Tony was shot."

"Yeah, just like we were…don't tell me you're losing it too?"

She shook her head. "No McGee…he was just brought in, Ducky's nurse friend Michelle came in and told him while he was with me …"

He shook his head. "No Way."

"Yes! Now we have to find him."

"Alright listen, stay here with Abby, I'll go." He started out the door. "I'll be back soon." He responded to the fear in his eyes, and looked back at Abby assuring her he would be back.

Ziva then turned and paced towards Abby's bed side.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked looking her up and down.

She sighed, attempting to pull a chair up under her. As she started to sit down, she missed her destination and found herself on the floor...

--- ---

Leroy Jethro Gibbs could'nt remember ever feeling this bad. He laid his head against the cement wall, and sighed deeply, looking up towards the proverbial heavenly's "What have I done?"

Just then a familiar face entered the room. "You shot Anthony Jethro…"


	19. Answers

McGee arrived outside the OR where Tony was, and found a woman in nurses scrubs standing near the door.

"Are you Michelle?" he asked politely.

She nodded. "I am…you're Timothy?" She motioned towards the sling around his shoulder.

"I am. Is Ducky…I mean Doctor Mallard, is he here?"

"No, he said he was heading to your office…he had to speak with your boss."

He stepped towards the OR door to peer through the window. "What can you tell me about Tony?"

"A bullet wound to the chest, close range, looks like it went straight through…preliminary reports said it may have come close his aorta…they lost him once on the way here."

McGee set his forehead against the door and let out a long sigh. "Just doesn't get any easier." He whispered so Michelle wasn't able to hear him. "How long will he be in surgery?"

"Looks like at least an hour…when a shot is close, a lot of damage can be done."

He nodded and put his good hand out for her to shake it. "Thank you for doing this…I know you don't know us, but we're very thankful."

She shook his hand. "It's no problem at all, I feel like I know all about your little group, Doctor Mallard is not a man of few words."

He smiled. "You're not lying…" He peered back through the window. "I'm going to tell my other friends. Will you be staying here?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you." He said simply, and after taking one last look at Tony he headed towards Abby's room.

--- ---

The look on Ducky's face wasn't sorrowful, nor calming, but plain and simple anger. "How could you let this happen?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know."

"Jethro, if there is any man I know who stays in control of his every thought it's you…you must have an explanation?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't."

"Tony is hanging on by a thread…and you're telling me you don't know why?"

Gibbs stood up. "I know why Ducky, he got in my way, that's why."

Ducky took a few steps towards him, now looking up into his eyes. "Jethro, what has happened to you?"

Gibbs uncharacteristically took a few steps back. "I don't know Duck; could it be that my whole team is in the hospital because of something I did?" He pointed to himself. "I am the reason for all of it, and frankly, I was looking for a way out of leading them."

Ducky closed in the space between them once more. "You don't believe that anymore than I do…stop feeling sorry for yourself Jethro, it doesn't become you."

"Then what becomes me Duck? Throwing myself back into this damn job so I can forget the pain I feel every night when I go home…when I was finally putting some of that hurt behind me, and back comes this bastard into my life. Even you wouldn't come out of this smelling like roses."

"No perhaps not…but you are letting this quote on quote bastard get not only the best of you, but the best of your team…for heavens sake Jethro, Timothy risked his life to bring you back home, all three of them were wounded trying to help you, these are all choices they made on their own. You may control their moves here in this office, but ultimately they are their own person…you had no more control over the last few days then they did."

"Maybe…"

"No maybe about it Jethro. You must do whatever it is you do to bring yourself back into reality…because my boy, no calling in of favors is going to get you out of this crisis I'm afraid."

He nodded, and sat himself back down. "He's bad? Tony, I mean."

He sighed and took a seat across from him. "It seemed that way when I left."

"I hit him in the chest."

Ducky agreed. "Yes."

"I killed him." He held his hung low and closed his eyes.

"He's not dead yet Jethro, Tony won't give in that easily."

He looked back up at his friend with tears in his eyes. "I can't shake the way he looked at me when I fired Duck…"

Ducky reached across the table and placed an arm on his shoulder. "I have the feeling that even Tony will be able to forgive you Jethro."

Just then two tall men in suits entered. "But I sure as hell won't."

The Director stepped in behind them. "Agent Gibbs, these are Agents Bryant and Silverman, FBI."

"So you're the pathetic excuse for an Agent that Fornell died for?"

--- --- 

McGee entered Abby's room slowly, and found Abby and Ziva sitting on the floor.

"What I miss?" He asked as he stepped closer.

Abby pointed at Ziva. "It wasn't something you missed." She smiled slightly.

"I fell out of my chair, and Abby found it easier for us to just sit on the floor so here we are…How is Tony?"

Abby cocked her head up at McGee. "What's wrong with Tony?"

McGee looked over at Ziva assuming she had told her during that time, but she hadn't. He then lifted Abby off the floor and set her on the bed. "I'm going to tell you something and you're gonna have to stay calm okay?"

"Are you kidding me McGee? That's like saying don't look down, cuz you know that everyone always looks down."

He shook his head. "Tony was shot Abby."

"What? Where is he? How bad is he? By who?" She started to ramble and McGee attempted to calm her down.

"Abby listen to me, he's in surgery…we won't know anything for at least an hour."

Ziva began to bring herself off the floor. "We don't know what happened yet, do we McGee?"

"I was just about to call the boss, but I wanted you to know first." He let his hand off her shoulders. "You two stay here; I'm gonna go make that call."

Ziva slowly landed on her chair and sighed. "When it rains it tips yes?"

Abby sighed along with her. "Tell me about it."

--- ---

McGee stepped outside the ER doors and dialed Gibb's number twice before dialing Ducky's, then ultimately the Directors. No answer. He decided to call the Directors office and finally got an answer. Though after he got the answers to his questions, he almost wished she hadn't picked up. He closed his phone slowly and fought back the urge to let it slip out of his hand. After standing still for a few moments in shock, he found his step again and paced towards the ER doors. As they slid open, he couldn't help but resist the urge to turn around and run as far away from there as he could.


	20. Custody

"My Gibbs wouldn't do that McGee. You're wrong."

He shook his head and looked at her questioningly. "You remember the boss now?"

"Well duh…I'm his favorite, of course I remember him." She hopped off the bed. "Take me to him McGee."

He put his hands up. "Easy Abs." He motioned towards Ziva who seemed to be in a daze. "Ziva, you alright?"

She shook her head slowly, still not removing her stare from straight ahead. "I am not."

Abby paced over with McGee and they stood in a small circle. "There has to be an explanation Ziva, the boss wouldn't do this."

She looked up at him. "He is quite capable."

"I know he's capable, but he wouldn't shoot Tony, he loves him." McGee offered.

"Perez…he tried to kill us yes? Ari, succeeded yes?"

"Yes, but he didn't kill Ari in cold blood when he had the chance…"

"Not until Agent Todd was killed…after that he would have stopped at nothing to kill him…no matter who or what stood in his way."

Abby then stepped in. "Because he killed one of us Ziva…no one has killed any of us yet."

"Perhaps what Perez has done to us…" She motioned to the two of them, then back at herself. "To the team…is even worse to Gibbs then killing us."

McGee paced back and forth for a few moments. "I still don't think he shot Tony."

She tossed her hands up. "What will it take to convince you McGee?" She started to become angry. "Gibbs was a trained sniper yes? Trained to kill yes? If Tony tried to stop him from killing Perez…nothing and no one would be able to stop him."

Abby threw his hands up in an attempt to mock her. "Great, then why don't we just accept the fact that Gibbs shot Tony…it makes perfect sense, after all, Gibbs is a trained assassin…" She stopped herself and took in a deep breath. "He is not you Officer David…he has feelings. And Gibbs…my Gibbs…our Gibbs…wouldn't, no he couldn't do this."

Ziva stood up shaking a bit. "Your Gibbs? An hour ago, you didn't even recognize the man…so don't lecture me on who knows who better."

Abby looked confused and McGee decided now would be a good time to step in, trying to avoid another slapping altercation. "Easy guys, listen…the most important thing right now is Tony…we need to be there for him when he pulls through."

They both agreed and attempted to calm themselves down. "Sorry." Abby offered.

"Me too." Ziva replied, both of them looking back at McGee for the next step.

"Let's go see Tony."

--- ---

Ducky read Gibb's face like a book and got up to stand in between him and the two agents. "Jethro, easy."

"Stay out of this old man."

Ducky then turned around quickly, and without warning slugged Agent Bryant in the face. A tussle ensued, with Ducky on top of Agent Bryant and Gibbs toppling Agent Silverman. The Director was able to pull Gibbs off easily due to his current condition, but wasn't as successful with Ducky.

Gibbs and Silverman both made there way over and pulled them apart. Ducky quietly repeating to himself. "Old man…old man?!"

Holding his jaw with one hand and straightening his jacket with another, Agent Bryant wasn't sure how to react. "You obviously have no control over your people Director."

She looked over at Gibbs, who was now holding onto the back of Ducky's shirt in an attempt to hold him still. "I, Agent Bryant, was not the one who barged in here and insulted two of my people…so with all due respect, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"As much as I'd like to Director, I came here with real business…"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he noticed neither of the Agents would make eye contact with him any longer.

"We are here to take Agent Gibbs into our custody..." he reached into his pocket and handed her an envelope, which she quickly opened and read.

"This is ridiculous; we will keep him in custody here."

"If you think you're gonna be investigating the attempted murder of one of your agents, _by_ one of your agents, you're not as smart as you look."

She sighed, and folded up the letter. "My office." She moved aside to let him pass; and the three of them turned to leave

Gibbs still had the back of Ducky's shirt gripped in his left hand. "You can let go of me Jethro, they're gone."

He released him and attempted to help straighten out his dress shirt. "Not bad for an old man."

--- ---

McGee went to speak with Abby's doctor while Ziva and her sat quietly in a nearby waiting room. Michelle brought them updates every few minutes, and the two couldn't help but worry more with every second that passed.

"You scared?" Abby offered.

"Are you?"

"I asked first."

Ziva sighed. "Many things scare my Abby."

"Really? Like what?"

She smiled slightly at the innocence in Abby's voice. "Losing those I love…it's something I will never get used to."

"Aww…well don't worry, you won't lose Tony."

Ziva glanced over at her, and almost envied her faith. "How can you be so sure?"

"Cuz I see the way you guys look at each other, and bicker like an old married couple…it's obvious you love him."

Ziva blushed a bit. "_I meant_ how can you be so sure we will not lose him?"

Abby turned to face her. "Because."

She looked at her, waiting for more of an answer. "Because why?"

She sighed. "Just because."

--- ---

"Doctor, she is clearly able to function at her normal level…I think it's alright to release her into my care."

He flipped a few sheets over on his pad. "Says here her proxy is a Doctor Donald Mallard."

He sighed. "I'll get him here ASAP Doctor, thank you." He reached into his pocket and paced towards the doors to make another phone call, and this time he got an answer right away.

"Ducky, it's me…what is going on? How's the boss?"

"How is Anthony?"

McGee sighed. "Still in surgery…now you're turn."

"Jethro is fine; we are awaiting news on whether he'll be put into FBI custody."

"Then it's really true, he shot Tony?"

"I'm afraid so Timothy." There was almost a minute of silence. "McGee are you still there?"

McGee snapped back into reality and answered. "Yeah, I guess I just thought maybe it was all just a dream."

"Don't we all my boy…listen, I must get back to Jethro, hold down the fort will you?"

"I will…but listen, Ducky…you are Abby's proxy and she's taken a turn for the better, I need your authorization for the Doc to release her to me."

Ducky sighed deeply. "That is great news, but I won't be able to get away."

"Why not?"

"It seems, I may be in custody as well." He closed the phone as two men began to read him his rights.

--- ---

Michelle raced into the waiting room, to find Abby and Ziva on the floor.

"Uh…"

Ziva looked up. "Don't ask…how is Tony?"

"He is out of surgery. They are putting him into a room in ICU…when he started to come out of the anesthesia, he kept asking for someone."

Abby helped Ziva up. "Who?"

"Gibbs."


	21. Help

McGee closed the phone and found somewhere to sit down. He had never been so dumbfounded in his life. He let his head hang a little low and attempted to put himself in Gibb's place. _"What would the boss do right now? Would he feel sorry for himself? No…so get up McGee, you're here, he's not."_ He stood up and paced down the hallway towards the place he knew he needed to be.

--- ---

"Really Jen, you saw how he baited Ducky…you can't honestly put him in custody."

"He struck a federal agent Jethro, no matter what the circumstance; you know how this works."

Gibbs stared back at her and threw his hands up. "Fine."

Within a few minutes, Agents Bryant and Silverman stepped into the room. "Don't worry the old man is in custody…" Gibbs offered.

"You know the drill Gibbs, come quietly."

"Quiet? I can do quiet." He nodded turning his back to them, and placing his hands behind his head. Agent Bryant stepped around to look at him face to face.

"I'm sorry about Fornell…he was my friend too." Gibbs offered, meeting his stare.

"Yeah…always figured you'd get him into enough trouble to end his career, just didn't think it would be enough to end his life."

Gibbs said nothing in return, and they escorted him out. The walk through the office was slow and deliberate. It seemed everyone stopped what they were doing to offer looks of shock and disbelief, others of anger and resentment. Gibbs didn't reflect the stares; he welcomed them as some sort of punishment. He knew Tony was fighting for his life and it was his doing…the stares he was receiving in that office only scratched the surface of the guilt that was plaguing him.

--- ---

McGee reached the waiting room to find it empty, when he turned around he was met with a kiss on the mouth. "He's awake!"

He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Where is he Abs?"

She took his hand and pulled him down the hall way. They entered to find Ziva gripping his hand tightly.

"Boss?" He muttered softly. "Gibbs?"

"He's still out and in McGee…keeps asking for Gibbs."

McGee nodded. "Can he hear us?"

"They said yes, but he hasn't responded to anything I've said."

McGee stepped around to the other side of the bed. "Tony, can you hear me?"

"Gibbs." Tony replied, opening his eyes slightly.

"No, it's me; McGee…the boss isn't here."

"Gibbs."

"No, McGee…Ziva…Abby, we're all here." He looked at the two of them who were staring at Tony patiently.

"Gibbs."

McGee put his hands up not sure what else to say. Ziva then mouthed something to him and he agreed.

"DiNozzo!" McGee barked, giving his best impression of Gibbs that he could.

"Boss…" McGee looked over at Ziva, unsure of what to say as Tony continued. "I shouldn't have stood in your way…it's my fault."

Tim's head snapped up. "Not your fault DiNozzo…it's mine, I'm the bastard who shot you."

It was then Abby and Ziva stood silently, both there mouths opened in shock.

--- ---

"Fornell's funeral?" He asked, as Jen appeared outside his cell.

"Hello to you too Jethro." She offered, setting down her briefcase. "His funeral is tomorrow, 10 am church service, noon procession…I tried to pull some strings for you to go…."

"I need to be there Jen."

"You're in prison Jethro, and as much as you'd like to think so, you're not Jack Bauer."

"Yeah, well this has been the worst 24 hours of my life." He shot back at her. "I should be there."

She sighed. "I'll see what else I can do…but you need to get yourself some counsel, so I took the Liberty of getting the Agency's best on the phone. He should be here in an hour or two."

"Fine." He sat up. "Tony?"

"I just got off the phone with the hospital; he's out of surgery and stable. He's in ICU."

Gibbs took in a deep breath. "Thank God." He whispered to himself. "Perez?"

"Being transferred to lock up, until his arraignment." She watched him lay back down, placing his forearm over his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy."

"I'm serious Jethro, I'm concerned."

He sat up quickly. "You're concerned? How sweet Jen…if you're so concerned you'll get Ducky the hell out of custody..."

"Really…well since when does being concerned for you, mean being concerned for everyone on your team?"

He limped over to meet her. "Since you've known me Jen…now please, if you want to help me, help them. Go to the hospital, see how they are…or get Ducky out so he can."

She nodded. "And what about you?"

"I don't matter right now; I'm a lost cause…but Tony, Tim…Ziva." He stopped himself for a moment and continued. "…and Abby…well they aren't."

She looked back at him sternly. "They wouldn't give up on you Jethro, so you shouldn't either."

He shook his head. "Just do that for me Jen, please?" She nodded and he moved his hand to cover hers. "Please."

She took his hand. "Alright Jethro, I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you."

She knelt down to pick up her briefcase. "Be nice to the Mr. Bartlett when he get's here, he's one of the best in the business."

He nodded. "Fine…but Jack Bauer wouldn't need a lawyer."

She smiled back at him slightly before turning to leave.

--- ---

Abby pulled McGee outside of Tony's room. "McGee…" She started in an argumentative tone. "That's not what he needs to hear right now."

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Well he can't think it's his fault Abs, what was I suppose to say?"

"I don't know, how about something like: it wasn't your fault Tony? I know it's a stretch but it could've worked."

"I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little Tim? You were practically Gibbs incarnate."

Ziva stepped out to meet the two of them in the hallway. "Have you calmed down McGee?"

"Yeah sorry about that…" He sighed. "Listen, since you two are here, I just got off the phone with Ducky a bit ago, and it looks like he's in custody too."

"What? He didn't shoot Gibbs did he?" Abby asked, a frantic look falling on her face.

"I think he would've mentioned that to me Abs…but I think he might need some help. I was thinking of heading to the office." He looked at the two of them as if asking for their approval.

"Go McGee, we will call if anything changes with Tony." Ziva replied with a nod.

McGee reached into his pocket and handed a cell phone to Abby. "Take this Abs, its Tony's…I'm gonna call you on it when I hear anything."

"Alright." She pulled him into a hug. "Come back soon okay?"

He nodded, and turned to walk down the hall way. "And if you see Gibbs, watch your eight." Ziva hollered back at him.

"Six Ziva." Tony offered as the two watched him try to sit up. "Six."


	22. Blind Loyalty

McGee arrived at NCIS headquarters more hurriedly than usual. He somehow figured that if he could just be there, that there had to be something he could do to help. When he entered the bullpen, he reflected the stares at his wounded shoulder, and stood still for a few moments staring at all of the empty desks in front of him.

Ziva may never sit in that chair again, not to mention what condition Tony would be in when he returned. He focused for a few moments on Gibb's desk, and somehow knew that he may never give out orders from behind that computer screen ever again. He realized right then and there, that the team seemed to have fallen apart by the seams, and all because of one man. It was then he turned about face, and went down to see the root cause of all of it.

--- ---

"You're pleading guilty then?"

Gibbs nodded. "I shot him didn't I?"

"That's what you say." He reached down and pulled out a video tape and slipped it into the nearby television. All it showed was static. "This is the recording from the interrogation room during the time of the alleged incident involving you, Mr. Perez, and Agent DiNozzo…begins with a lot of staring across the table, and stops right here with more staring…'

Gibbs held his mouth open for a few moments, unsure of how to respond. "It's been doctored."

"I'm afraid not, it seems someone shut it off before the incident occurred…there is no record of the shooting on camera."

"Yeah, well Director Shepard will testify otherwise, along with other two NCIS agents that took me down."

He shook his head and sighed. "You don't really think they would testify against the…how did Jenny say it?…oh right the Jack Bauer of NCIS."

"Listen, I shot one of my agents, I'm not going to let my agency cover that up."

--- ---

Ziva and Abby sat on opposite sides of Tony's bed as nurse after nurse came in to check on him.

"So how is the boss?"

Abby shrugged. "Probably better than you Tony."

He took in a deep breath. "I wouldn't count on that Abs…I need to get out of here soon, I need to go see him, and you gotta tell him I'm alright."

Ziva stood up slowly, gripping the bed for balance. "You need to get well, Gibbs will take care of himself…as we can already see, he does that very well."

"Don't get mad at him Ziva; I shouldn't have gotten in the way…"

"You stop it right there Tony…Gibbs knew what he was doing. Your sacrifice was clearly enough to satisfy killing Perez."

Abby stepped in. "Killing Tony is not an acceptable sacrifice to Gibbs, Ziva."

"So you're agreeing with Tony, this was all his fault?"

"Well no…no way…I'm just saying…"

"You are saying, that your blind loyalty…everyone one of our blind loyalties to Gibbs…McGee's, Ducky's, Tony's and even mine may now have to change"

--- ---

"I'm afraid for once, perhaps a bit of blind loyalty is what may be needed here Jethro." Ducky approached through the doors of the room. "It appears, I am a free man as well."

"Jen got you out Duck?"

"Director Shepard, yes, she insisted that this man, Agent Bryant was it? That he provoked me enough to have him reprimanded instead of myself. Took some convincing but I do believe she pulled it off as it were."

Gibbs sighed deeply. "Any news on Tony?"

"Yes, she also informed me, he was awake and progressing nicely."

He sighed once more. "I can't let this be Duck, I hurt him, I deserve this."

Ducky placed a hand on his shoulder. "What you've been through in the past few days my boy, will more than suffice for what you think you deserve."

Agents Bryant and Silverman then entered through the door. "Looks like you're getting off Scott free there Gibbs…best damn cover up I've ever seen."

Gibbs stood up slowly, and limped in their direction, quietly staring into Bryant's eyes for a few moments; before using Ducky as a crutch to exit.

Silverman shook his head as he watched him leave. "Can you believe that arrogant bastard?"

Bryant said nothing.

"I said can you believe that arrogant bastard?"

"Yeah I heard what you said…"

"Then why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

He shook his head. "His eyes Silverman."

"What about 'em?"

He took in a breath. "I don't know what he feels more of right now… guilt or pain."

--- ---

"You're the Agent that led the rescue mission to save your good ole boys?" Jorge offered, adjusting himself in his seat.

"I am…and you're the guy who's going away for the rest of his pathetic life."

"Hah! Your American prisons don't scare me…I've been in worse."

McGee grinned. "Who said anything about prison?"

--- ---

AN: Sorry about the long delay. I was having a bit of writers block. Hope this chapter didnt seem too rushed, but there is more explanation to come...like who turned off the tape...how Ziva will deal with Gibbs...Fornells funeral...how Jenny pulled off the cover up...Tony's chat with Gibbs...and what the heck is McGee thinking... all and more to come! Thank you for reviewing!!


	23. How

AN: I thought the last chapter was a bit too short, and you wonderful readers deserve better, so he is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reviewing…and still more explanation of the cover up, Fornell's funeral etc. is to come…

--- ---

The ride to the hospital was like Déjà vu to Ducky. It reminded him of the time he drove his friend home before his inevitable retirement. It felt all too familiar for his liking.

Gibbs thoughts were racing. How would he face Tony? How could he? He had every intention to turn in his badge as soon as he spoke to his team. But right now, he had to focus. The next few minutes of his life, would be a few of the hardest he'd experienced since losing his family.

Ducky entered Tony's room along side Gibbs as he used him for support. Ziva's head snapped towards him as he stopped in the door way. He smiled for a few seconds but it immediately turned to a frown as he realized the anger in her eyes. She stood up slowly and paced towards him.

"Get out."

Gibbs shook his head. "Ziva listen…"

"I will not…get out now, or I will throw you out myself." She looked him up and down. "And that shouldn't be too hard, given your current condition."

They stared at one another for a few seconds, while Abby made her way over.

"Let him in Ziva, Tony wants to see him."

Gibbs eye's focused on Abby's. She remembered him. But how could she possibly be defending him? And how could Tony possibly_ want_ to see him? Each of them would be justified in their anger towards him, but why was Ziva they only one who was?

"Abs?" He spoke softly, a bit tired.

She looked up at him sadly, but with a hint of relief that he was there. "Hey Gibbs."

He moved towards her, but Ziva stepped in between them. "I said, get out."

Ducky then decided it was now his turn to interject. "You have no right to keep him from seeing Anthony Ziva."

"I don't? Then perhaps you can explain to me, how protecting my teammate, isn't a good enough reason to not let him in."

"I won't hurt him." Gibbs replied. "I won't"

"Why should I believe you?" She moved in closer to him, and he met her stare.

"Because I would just as much lay my life down for him, as I would for you." He looked at her intently and sighed. "You believe that."

She shrugged. "I used to." She looked back at Tony who was now sedated. "How could you do this to him?"

Gibbs gaze went to the floor and Ziva moved her hand to lift his head back up. "Look at me…look at Tony…Abby…how could you do this? Answer me."

He met her eyes as she began to tear up, and moved in closer. "How could you do this…?" She began to cry softly. "To me…" She fought his attempt to embrace her only for a moment, before falling into his arms, now crying outwardly. "How could you?" She continued to ask, but Gibbs had no answer.

Ducky had his arm wrapped around Abby as they watched the scene unfold before them. It was then, each of them turned their heads, to hear the answer.

"Because he loves us…"

--- ---

McGee looked up at the Director with a shocked look covering his face.

"Agent McGee, you're under arrest for the murder of Jorge Perez."


	24. Sorry

Gibbs slowly released Ziva at the sound of Tony's voice. He motioned for Ducky to take her, and limped his way over to his bed side. He turned around, his eye's asking that his friends leave, and they did so without hesitation.

Gibbs looked down at his senior agent, and flashed back in his mind to the moment he shot him. He flinched when remembering the sound and opened his eyes to fall back on the body in front of him.

Tony stared up in a daze, but well aware of who was standing over him. His mind also flashed back to the incident and the look in Gibb's eyes when the weapon fired.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Each of them smiled slightly at their simultaneous apologies.

"You look like hell boss."

Gibbs looked himself up and down and shrugged. "The physical pain is nothing…"

Tony was taken aback by his almost sappy response. He had rarely heard such words out of his leaders mouth, even in the face of danger, he stayed composed and in control of his emotions. He feared something had changed and tried to rectify whatever it was with his words.

"They said I'm going to be fine…" he attempted a big smile. "So there's nothing to be sorry about."

Gibbs stared at him solemnly. "You sure you didn't hit your head after I shot you?"

"I'm gonna be fine."

"Yeah yeah, you said that already, you lose your memory too?"

Tony smiled slightly. "Just don't want you feeling guilty boss…I don't like a guilty Gibbs…"

"Apparently somebody does." He mocked, looking up at the proverbial heavenly's. "I deserve to be in prison DiNozzo...and I'm not."

"I was worried you might be…"

"But you know the reason why I'm not, don't you?" Gibbs facial expression changed and Tony sighed a bit.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Gibbs put his hands up. "Thought you liked the know-it-all Gibbs?"

He smiled in response. "I figured whatever was gonna happen in that room, didn't need to be recorded…just didn't figure it would be my demise." He kicked himself for the last part of his phrase. "I didn't mean anything by that boss."

"I deserved that Tony…and I'm actually proud of you."

Tony was taken aback again by the sappiness. "For uh, for breaking protocol?"

Gibbs shook his head. "For watching my six."

--- ---

"Agent McGee? Agent McGee?"

Jenny Sheppard attempted to wake the younger agent, who had subsequently fallen asleep on his desk.

He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the office and sighed. "It was all just a dream right…" He stopped himself as a shot of pain went through his shoulder. "Then again, maybe not…sorry Director, I must've come to my computer and dozed off. Did you need something?"

"I was just going to the hospital to visit Tony, and didn't expect you to be _here."_

He sat up. "I came to see about Dr. Mallard."

"He's been released…I pulled some strings, he went a little kamikaze on an FBI agent."

McGee gave her a shocked look. "Really?"

"Really."

"And the boss? Where is being held?"

She smiled and he wasn't sure how to read it. "I'd imagine by now, he's at the hospital visiting Tony as well."

"But uh…okay…maybe I did dream some of it. He _was_ arrested for shooting Tony right?"

It was then the Director motioned towards the elevator, where she explained everything to him en route to the hospital. It was also an opportune time for McGee to vent his current frustrations, and was an odd bonding moment for both of them.

--- ---

"I learned from the best." Tony replied, and lifted his arm to punch Gibbs in the shoulder softly.

Gibbs returned his sentiment by taking hold of his hand as it fell at his side. The two stared at each other for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I hurt you DiNozzo…I wasn't…"

"Yourself." He finished for him. "Yeah I know boss…I should've recognized the look in your eyes and let you do what you needed to."

Gibbs stared at him intently. "Whatever it was I needed, you didn't deserve to be a casualty of it. So, stop this stoic attempt to make me feel better, you're not Ducky."

Tony smiled a bit. "I've been told I do a killer impression of him though." He cleared his throat. "It is quite a mystery wouldn't you say Jethro?"

Gibbs smiled at his impersonation. "Keep your day job DiNozzo."

Tony squeezed his hand in return. "Planning on it boss…planning on it."

--- ---

Ducky, Ziva and Abby were sitting quietly outside the doors of Tony's room, when the Director and McGee approached.

"How is he?" McGee asked, met quickly with an embrace from Abby.

"He's awake, he's in with Jethro." Ducky replied, noting each of their expressions. "They are quite alright. They just need some time together."

Ziva took this opportunity to stand and peer inside the room, but in doing so, lost her bearings and tumbled to the ground near the chairs. She shrugged away the hands each of them began to offer, and frustrated, took hold of the closest chair leg and threw it across the hall. The commotion had not only caught the attention of everyone in the hallway, but most importantly, Gibbs.

He stepped out of the room, and though she had clearly refused the help of everyone around her, she slowly took the hand he held out.

He looked up into her face, then back at the hole in the wall. "Whose paycheck is that coming out of Jen?"

Each of them sighed, Ducky outwardly, the rest inwardly. Perhaps with Gibbs back, everything may just be okay after all.

That was until; the Director received a phone call.

--- ---


	25. Welcome Back

Gibbs didn't hear much of the explanation, other than "He escaped."

"How in the hell…"

"Ambush." The Director said simply. "Three agents are down."

He shook his head, his fury clearly evident on his face. "Where?"

She didn't answer him, until McGee and Ziva repeated his question. "Where?"

She looked at the two of them, then back at Gibbs. "At the corner of 8th and Rivera…Agents are on site, there's no need to…" But before she could finish McGee had already began to follow his boss towards the exit. "Go yourself." She finished, looking back at the three who remained.

It was then; Gibbs turned back and stopped McGee. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going…with you boss?" He replied.

"Not without Ziva you aren't…"

McGee sighed. "Boss, her fine motor skills…she can't…"

"She can't what? Help at a crime scene…get her will you? We got a bastard to catch." McGee nodded and turned back down the hallway. "And give _me _the damn keys."

--- ---

Gibbs was still clearly battered, bruised and a step slower than usual. However, much to McGee and Ziva's shock, his driving skills had not wavered a bit. He may be a step slower, but his mind was as sharp as always.

"Leads." Gibbs demanded from the Agent in charge at the scene.

"One of the agents was vocal when back up arrived…said they were ambushed by about ten men, all of Mexican descent…he said it was strategic and clearly planned out."

"Leads." He repeated, hoping there was some clue as to where he was headed.

The Agent shrugged. "Nothing yet." He responded, and watched as Gibbs turned to walk towards the car they'd used for transport.

"McGee!" He hollered, but the Agent was standing directly behind him.

"See if there are any trackers on the car… on it boss."

Ziva then approached. "Interview witnesses and get descriptions of the assailants, on it."

Gibbs stood staring at the back of the car, and noted the blood stains on the street of his fellow agents. His gut was wrenching, but there was nothing he could do now, but wait. His mind found it difficult to focus on anything more than finding Jorge, and bringing him in…to autopsy. His thoughts still occasionally wandered to his own fallen agent, for whom he was directly responsible. He reached for his phone.

"Ducky, its Gibbs…How's DiNozzo?"

"Progressing nicely Jethro, we are here with him…anything at the scene?"

"No bodies."

Ducky sighed. "I was referring to the man hunt, any leads?"

"Not yet, working on it."

"Well, I will hold down the fort here. Do call if you need me."

Gibbs nodded. "I hope I'll need you real soon."

He closed his phone and looked up to see McGee coming towards him.

"Got something boss."

--- ---

"Was that the boss?" Tony asked, lifting his head slowly.

"Yes, asking about you." Ducky responded, taking a seat.

Tony tried to hide his appreciation, and attempted to stay all business. "Leads."

He smiled slightly, and almost imagined Jethro lying there in front of him. "You're sure Jethro is not your surrogate Father?"

Tony grinned. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not Ducky…"

Ducky nodded. "Believe me it is, my boy…but no leads as of yet. I'm sure it won't be long…"

"Until Gibbs is calling you back." Tony concluded, and laid his head back down. "Just hope that call comes, sooner rather than later.

--- ---

"Tracker, under the back right tire…cheep, could buy em anywhere boss."

Gibbs took it from him, examined it and handed it back. "Bag and Tag it…and call Duck to get Abby released, we're gonna need her back to work sooner rather than later."

"On it." He replied quickly.

Gibbs then stared over at Ziva and began to head in her direction. She met him half way.

"So far it co-oberates with what the Agent remembers, group of at least ten men, seem to be carrying automatics…nothing real heavy duty. Each of the them were wearing some type of green thingy on their arms, possibly a patch…around the ages of 20-25…got a description of the get away car, was just about to put a BOLO…"

Gibbs looked her up and down. "No notes?"

She shrugged. "I'm uh…I can't…write too well right now…just memorized it." Her eyes found their way to the pavement, and Gibbs lifted her chin back up.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Ziva…we'll just requisition a tape recorder." He shrugged. "I'm sure DiNozzo still has his from those camp fires he put you guys through."

She smiled. "Why do you have me here Gibbs? You know I can't run around obstacles, I can't fire a weapon, I can't drive…"

The last one on her list put a grin on Gibbs face, but he fought the urge to make a comment on it. "Listen, best thing for you to do is get back at it; you'll be surprised how the brain can train itself."

She sighed. "You're sure about this?"

"This bastard hurt us, you, me, McGee, Tony…Abby, and if we're gonna get him…we're gonna get him together."

She smiled at his response. "I'll get back to the interviews."

He nodded and turned to head in McGee's direction.

"Oh and Gibbs…" She shouted back at him.

He turned. "Yeah."

"What you said earlier, at the hospital, about laying your life down…we would do the same."

He nodded towards her and slowly turned around. No words needed to be said in response, it was plainly and simply, understood.

--- ---

"Abigail, Gibbs needs you back in the lab…are you up for it?"

She stood up as if at attention. "I am."

"Yes, well, come with me, the Doctor will need to give you a once over and release you into my custody."

She nodded. "Lead the way Duck man."

He put his arm out for her to take it and she did. "Don't know if I've told you yet my dear, but welcome back."

They shared a smile as they continued down the hall.

--- ---

""They're impounding the vehicle as evidence boss, Ducky is taking Abby to HQ now, Director just phoned and said she'll be ready for us when we arrive."

Gibbs nodded. "Get Ziva."

Something would break eventually; Gibbs just hoped it would be before he needed to take another trip to Mexico after him. Though the way things had been going lately, he just as well, book a ticket.

--- ---


	26. Thank You

"Don't you want to finish what you came here for Senor?" The younger man asked, placing his weapon into the side of his belt.

"You did not sit across from this man for hours…in his eyes, my friend, is revenge itself."

He nodded. "I see. Well we got much cleaning up to do back home."

Jorge agreed. "Let's get the hell out of this place."

--- ---

Gibbs was starting to get his step back, but slowly. He was about to enter fully into Abby's lab, when he stopped for a moment and stared at her. He had come very close to losing her a few times, but never like this. Someone that he cared for so dearly, had up and forgotten him and the rejection he felt then, was nothing compared to the relief he was feeling now. Though, he somehow knew that every time he'd say hello to her, the fear that she may not remember him; would creep up. He took in a deep breath to compose himself, and started towards her.

"Whatchya got for me Abs?"

She shook her head. "All business I like it." She punched a few keys on her computer and flashed some pictures up on the screen. "I wasn't able to locate where the tracker was sold, but I was able to put three partial prints off it."

He turned back and stared.

"I missed that stare…" She smiled. "Got a hit almost immediately…Juan Lopez, did some time in El Paso for drug possession, out on parole within two years…known right hand man of everyone's favorite bad guy."

"LKW?" He leaned over her shoulder.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Lay it on me."

"Juarez, Mexico."

"Thanks Abs." He started to walk out and she called him back.

"Hey Gibbs…I know you're all gung ho right now bout finding the guy, but I just thought maybe we could talk soon?"

He smiled back at her. "As soon as I get him Abs, I promise."

She nodded and returned the smile as she watched him leave; her mind finally starting to become at ease.

--- ---

Gibbs entered the bull pen in full force.

"Ran down the patch on their shoulders, got no hits…if it's a group or gang symbol, they don't exist..."

"In the states maybe." Gibbs replied, staring in McGee's direction.

"Car was reported stolen yesterday morning, so far nothing on the Bolo."

He sighed deeply, and took to rubbing his temples. "Does anyone have a lead we can use?!" He practically shouted as he stared down at his key board.

Neither of them answered.

"I'm going for coffee."

And it was silently understood, that they better have something before he returned.

--- ---

The next few hours passed with little progress and the three of them knew it.

Gibbs stared at his watch, tiredly.

"Alright, go home get a few hours sleep."

McGee and Ziva's head snapped up. "You serious boss?"

He stood up and stretched. "Fornell's funeral is at 0600, and I plan on being awake during it."

"But what about Perez? I mean don't you think he'll be coming after us again?"

"If I thought that, would I have just said what I just said McGee?"

"Well…no, of course not boss, I'm just saying…"

"Listen, I've spent more time with that coward then both of you…he's running scared if he knows what's good for him, and I'm pretty sure he does."

McGee nodded. "Got it boss."

"Now go."

Ziva stood up slowly and motioned towards McGee. "I'll get Abby and be right back up to drive ya." He smiled towards her and headed towards the elevator.

Gibbs grabbed his coat and slowly put it on, attempting to use as little movement as possible. He stopped at Ziva's desk before heading out.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, just cheapy.'

He smiled softly. "You know, if it's any consolation you don't look that bad for being shot twice…maybe you Mossad agents aren't human after all."

She cocked her head sideways and looked at him confused. "How can you use such humor when you know Perez is running free somewhere?"

He changed his expression. "Maybe it's because I know I'll get 'em, whether he's down the street or at the gates of hell."

She swallowed hard at his response. "I think I liked the humor better."

He shrugged. "See, I can be a funny bastard too….now get some rest. You may not look that bad, but you don't look great either."

He turned to leave, but somehow knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep.

--- ---

When morning came, it didn't seem like a new day. The past few days seemed to blur all into one. He put on his suit, slipping his ceremonial badge to lie outside his coat pocket. When he looked into the mirror to straighten his tie, he fought back the urge to stay home, knowing full well, the guilt welling up inside him was enough to let him break down. And that was something he refused to allow any one to see. He convinced himself otherwise, and limped his way out of his home and into his car. Today was a very sad, sad day.

The service was traditional, just as Tobias Fornell would have had it. He was honored for bravery above and beyond the call of duty and the number of Agents present was in the hundreds. He was highly esteemed by every agency, regardless of where their loyalties lied. And he was highly esteemed, by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

When the service had come to a close, and most of the people had cleared out, Gibbs and his team remained. Along with two, lone and familiar Federal Agents.

"Take the ladies to the car." He asked Ducky politely and motioned that McGee follow. They did just that.

Agents Bryant and Silverman made their way over slowly.

"I see you're in fine form Agent Gibbs." Bryant offered.

"Yeah for a guy who just off an attempted murder charge." Silverman offered.

"Silverman, put a sock in it will ya?" Bryant took out his keys and handed them to the younger agent. "Go warm up the car."

He was hesitant at first but complied none the less.

"Sorry about him Gibbs, he's a Probie."

"Yea, I have one myself…but not as gutsy with his words as him."

"Well Fornell, raised him from a pup…he's trying to be all stoic, but he's holding a lot in."

Gibbs didn't reply and only stared back at him questioningly.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm standing here?"

"It crossed my mind, yeah."

"I want to help." He said simply.

Gibbs shook his head. "Yeah well I'm not a consoling over a beer kind of guy."

"I didn't mean sympathetically, I meant to get Perez. I heard he took down three NCIS agents today…"

He nodded. "Keep talking."

"I did some checking, got some Intel on his locale in Mexico, he's trying to lay real low, but not low enough."

"Where?"

Bryant reached into his pocket and handed him a slip of paper. "You didn't get that from me."

He smiled slightly. "Got what?"

Bryant then put his hand out for Gibbs to take it. "Fornell died for a hell of a man, Agent Gibbs…I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner."

Gibbs took his hand and shook it. "Fornell was more of a man, than I'll ever be."

Bryant nodded his goodbye and left Gibbs alone as the casket slowly began to lower. He unfolded the piece of paper, read it with a slight smile and tossed it down into Fornell's grave.

"Time for me to say my thank you, the best way I know how Tobias."

--- ---


	27. Unbreakable Bond

He slipped into his fatigues that fit just as well as the last time he'd wore them. He started to cover his face in war paint and dirt, then waited patiently on the familiar hill side. He huddled himself under some brush and adjusted his rifle. He closed one eyes, shifted his weight, and peered into the scope at his target…

--- ---

"One shot, one kill." Tony muttered under his breath as he listened to his colleagues argue over Gibb's whereabouts.

Each of them had their theories, but Tony was the only one who saw the documentary the night before.

"What Tony?" Ziva turned to face him.

"One shot, one kill." He repeated himself, only this time a bit louder than before.

Ducky gazed in his direction. "A marine sniper calling card?"

"Something like that, I saw this documentary on it last night, it was so sweet, really taught me a lot about what the boss used to do and…"

"Tony this in no time for one of your movie rants…" Ziva replied.

"First of all, it's not a movie, it's a documentary, and second of all, it has everything to do with where the boss is."

It was then he explained to each of them, what his gut was telling him.

--- ---

As he observed his target, he flashed back in his mind to the shoot out at the cemetery, his capture and subsequent torture, shooting Tony and returning finally to the killing of Jorge's father years before. His thoughts were in a whirl wind but he tried to calm them, as he pulled back to lock one in the chamber and peered back through the scope.

The pick up came over a small hill and his finger lay across the trigger…

"For all of us Tobias…"

He fired.

He watched the blood splatter across the windshield, turned himself over and found himself screaming just as he had ten years earlier; screams of frustration, screams of guilt and screams of sadness.

It was over.

--- ---

Abby Scuito sat in the back of her lab, doing what she always did when someone was missing; worried.

Gibbs appeared behind her and she turned to embrace him quickly.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick…Tony said he thinks you went to kill Jorge, but we weren't sure if he'd gotten you again, or if you'd just ran off like you did before or…"

"Abs." He said simply, which somehow silenced her momentarily. "You said you wanted to talk?"

She huffed at his short response, but kicked herself for thinking she would receive a long explanation in the first place. "Yeah." He grabbed his arm and sat him down on her chair. "About the other day, when I, ya know, forgot you…"

Gibbs shook his head slowly. "There's nothing to talk about Abs, it's in the past."

"Yeah, well some people think things in the past are worth getting out in the open, Lord knows, you're not one of them, but I am…and I wanted to tell how bad I felt for hurting your feelings, because I know I did, whether you'll admit it or not."

He looked into her eyes and smiled slowly. "You weren't well Abs, and that was my fault… I shouldn't have left you, but I didn't see any other choice at the time."

She stood up from sitting on the corner of her desk. "If what I did has to stay in the past, then so does everything you did…we're both gonna need to let it go."

He stood up slowly. "You know something?"

She stepped a bit closer to him. "I'm right aren't I?"

He kissed her forehead. "The question is when aren't you?"

. "Like father like daughter." She hugged him softly.

Little did she know a tear was forming in Gibbs eyes as they embraced. "Like father like daughter." He repeated. "Like father like daughter."

--- ---

A month had passed, and it was business as usual at NCIS headquarters. Tony had gone back to pestering McGee and Ziva and Tony enjoyed hiding their little romance from everyone.

Ziva David was progressing nicely, and besides the occasional set back has found things coming easier and easier as each day passes. Her driving skills, however, will always be mediocre at best according to Tony.

Abby Scuito was back to rocking out in her lab, and making a conscious effort to pick on Gibbs every once in a while, by giving him a blank look and pretending she didn't remember him. However, after a few Gibbs stares, she realized she was the only one who found it very amusing.

Donald Mallard, and his new companion Michelle, did in fact take that much needed vacation. Both of them arrived back home even more excited their relationship then when they left.

Timothy McGee experiences the occasional shoulder discomfort after the unexpected punches from Abby, but other than that has also healed up rather nicely.

Anthony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs seemed as though they never missed a tick.

--- ---

Ducky arrived in the bull pen, his face beaming.

"Welcome home Doctor." Ziva offered, as Tony got up to shake his hand.

"How was she…I mean how was it?" He grinned from ear to ear and Ducky couldn't help but shake his head at the young man.

"Oh Tony, how I missed your sense of humor…well you'll be happy to know both were wonderful." He chuckled softly, starting towards Gibbs desk and setting down a coffee cup.

Gibbs looked up. "That's what you got me from Cuba, Duck?"

"That's what it said outside the coffee shop anyway." He smiled. "How are you Jethro?"

He nodded. "I'm good, nice to have ya back." He lifted his and Ducky shook it.

"Good to be back….Timothy is with Abby no doubt?"

The three of them exchanged glances, then looked back at Ducky.

"What would make you assume that Duck?" Gibbs glared at him.

He shrugged his shoulders in innocence. "Well where one is…the other is sure to follow…" He pointed towards McGee and Abby who were snickering as they walked into the bull pen.

All four of them stared at them questioningly.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" McGee asked, looking over at Abby. She shook her head at him, with a smile.

"Welcome back Duck man." She hugged him tight. "Missed you."

"Missed you more." He replied.

The six of them stood silent for a few moments, unconsciously taking in the sight before them. It was only a few seconds before the silence was broken.

"Oh my gosh, you guys, do you know what this is?" Abby resisted jumping up and down, as she looked at each of them.

They looked back at her dumbfounded.

Gibbs then got up and stood in front of her. "Abs, you really have to cut down on the caffeine." He offered, taking a sip of his coffee and turning to leave.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No Gibbs, seriously, you guys really don't know the significance of this moment in history?"

Again, no one said a thing. Except Gibbs.

"Spit it out Abs."

"This is the first time we've all been in the office together since…well since, ya know."

A smile came across each of their faces as they realized what she had been getting at.

"Drinks on me tonight." Tony suggested.

Abby shook her head. "I got a better way to celebrate." She put her arms out wide and squeezed a reluctant Gibbs, as he did his best to not spill his coffee. She then waved for the rest of them to join in. Ziva moved closer to Tony, and softly shoved Ducky into the circle. McGee wrapped his arms around Abby, trying to keep as much distance from Gibbs coffee cup as possible.

It was there inside the bull pen that time seemed to stop for the six of them. They celebrated a bond, which seemed to everyone in the office that day, as one that no one could break.

No one.

---

AN: I am so sad to see this story come to a close, I almost want to cry. I throroughly enjoyed bringing it to all of you. I hope you enjoyed the image I tried to create there at the end with the hug. Just try to picture it. I thought it would close out what all of them had been through, and how they'd come through it together. Also, what did you think of having Gibbs kill Jorge, at the same place he had his Father? And in the same fashion? Would like to know your thoughts. :) ... Thank you to all you faithful reviewers, and to you faithful readers who choose not to review. I appreciate the time it takes for either. As always, till next time, - Trivette Lover Heather


End file.
